A Kunoichi's Last Dance
by Kuroi Tori
Summary: Solid Snake [David Hayter] takes in a Kunoichi (Female Ninja), [Ayane] who developes feelings for him. But when she realises that he's taken in another [Meryl], How far will she go to gain his love? 1st MGS:Romance Fic. Chp11 is up! RR plz!
1. Who's She?

Ayane's eyes slowly opened. Gray optics searched around the room waiting to adjust to the scenery. The digital clock read: 3:30am. It was dark outside and clouds loomed just outside her window. The rain tapped gently against her window, wanting an invitation or a sign of acknowledgement. Quickly, she sat up and moved the covers from on top of her and slipped out of bed. Tracing along the wall, she eventually found the light switch and flicked it, bringing a sense of light to the large bedroom.  
  
A cold chill came over her. The central air system must have been raised because as she remembered, it wasn't that cold when she went to bed a few hours ago. She tucked one side of her robe under the other as she reached for her bedroom door. The hinges creaked a bit as she pulled it open and stepped out. The corridor was dark, silent, and uninvitingly cold. The floorboards screamed beneath her steps.  
  
"David?" she called, knocking on a door adjacent to hers. She didn't really want to disturb him, but this was his house she was staying in and he promised to support her the best way he could. Turning to the door, David gave a tired look. He pulled on a pair of trousers and headed for the door.  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, wiping a hand over his tired face. Ayane hesitated, drawing in her breath as she looked down over his broad chest. He never would approach her without something to cover him up. She sighed, relieved that he at least put on a pair of trousers. However, in the back of her mind, it would have been more interesting if he actually came without anything on.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you. I was feeling cold. Did you by chance turn up the air?" He stared at her in disbelief of her waking him for that question. But in silence, he nodded.  
  
"Need me to turn it down?" He sighed, stepping into the hallway. He left the door slightly ajar. Ayane could see a figure moving around inside. He looked back and she turned to follow him, her footsteps trailing his as they walked to the end of the hall.  
  
"Yes, thanks." She replied behind him. He stopped near a wall and placed his hand on a square panel. He brought the side switch up to a level of 70 degrees.  
  
"Better?" His hand dropped down as he turned to face her.  
  
"Yes thanks." She followed him back up the hall. She stopped behind him and he turned around with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Need something else?" He asked looking over to her. She paused to look at the floor a moment and the bedroom door swung open from his hand. A brunette stood in the doorway, throwing her arms around David's neck.  
  
"Come back to bed, sweetheart." She whispered into his ear. Ayane heard her words and stared at the two in silence. Her eyes shuffled between David and the woman. The woman leaned her head against his broad, right shoulder as she looked at Ayane with piercing green eyes.  
  
"You already have your hands full." Ayane lowly muttered, clutching the collar of her nightshift. Shielding the hurt in her eyes, she turned away and started toward her bedroom. "I'm good."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Ayane didn't reply. She'd shut her eyes and listened to David's voice echo in the corridor just before she entered into her room. The door closed shut and she leaned her back against it.  
  
~Who was that? ~ She thought. She looked off to the side as she heard the other door close. How could David get another just after last night? She thought they connected when he held her close at the party. How he laughed with her as they danced together to the slow melodies of the band. How could he take another into his arms, after he savored the perfume on her neck and whispered sweet 'favors' into her ear? She paused from thought.  
  
~Or was I dreaming?~ She asked herself. She shook her head.  
  
~...No. That was no dream.~ She answered back. She could still smell the faint scent of the J.Lo Perfume on her body. She balled a fist and shut her eyes. When she reopened them, tears blurred her vision. She didn't think something like this would happen again. Not to her, at least. She slowly advanced to her bed. Pushing the sheets aside, she eased herself down.  
  
Maybe she was jumping to conclusions. Just as David had taken her in and cared for her like a lost little child, he probably had taken her in as well. She replayed the Brunette's words in her head and again shut her eyes in disgust. No. That wasn't it. She was his lover, and he didn't even bother to introduce her. Ayane fell back against the gentle mattress and let her right arm crown her head. The other arm rested against her abdomen. The thoughts continued to wander on for minutes at a time as she stared at the window. The falling rain puzzled her with drowsiness and sent her adrift. It would only be too soon that she'd fall off into a deep sleep. 


	2. Get Out!

Chp.2 – Kuroi Tori "A Kunoichi's Last Dance"

"Good morning" He said as she entered into the kitchen. Agitated, Ayane ignored his greeting and walked over to the kitchen's sink. He frowned slightly then turned away from her to read the newspaper. Ayane ran the warm water over her hands as she washed a coffee mug. Angry? No. She wasn't angry. It was the headache that caused her silence. Or maybe the agony that plagued her dreams just hours prior to sunrise. She felt that if she even thought about speaking, a massive onslaught of pain would surge through her head like a bullet to the heart. From the corner of his eye, David watched her pace tiredly across the room to the refrigerator. It seemed like at any moment she could collapse to her knees. 

"Ayane. Are you alright?"

Ayane remained silent as she held the warm cup of coffee. Careful not to spill it, she cupped it close and breathed easily. Each step she took toward the table was still and cautious. A perfect approach for not making a mess. David returned his gaze toward the paper. As she neared the table, a stressed nerve acted upon the steam that rose from the mug. Groaning, she jolted forward and dropped the mug to grasp her throbbing head. A string of curses that were to be screamed came out in a strained whisper. The mug shattered into pieced along the tiled floor and the steaming liquid stretched just under the table. David scooted his chair back and went to her side.

"Ayane?" She pushed him away and held her head. He tried once more to comfort her. Taking her hands in his, He looked up into her teary eyes. She frowned slightly as she sobbed. To be a Kunoichi was to show dignity, convey pride. Instead, she showed weakness, uncertainty, a shallow casing. Her eyes narrowed on him and she snatched her hands away from his.

"Don't touch me!" arose past her lips as she kneeled to claim the shattered glass. David sighed, stepping back then down to help. He watched her as she cursed beneath her breath and angrily wiped away at her eyes. When she looked up to him, he turned away to reach for the nearest piece of glass. "I don't need your damn help. Go away."

He frowned. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'll tell you what the hell's wrong with me! It's you!" Before anymore could be said and before David had a chance to reply, footsteps entered into the kitchen. Looking to her left, Ayane saw a pair of womanly legs stride almost dancingly into the kitchen. David saw that also. He looked back over to the kunoichi and she scowled, rising to her feet, and leaving him to attend to the rest of the mess. Meryl stopped in her tracks seeing the young woman angrily stomp over to the trash bin then took note of David emerging from beneath the table.

"Whoa. Did I miss something here?" She smiled stepping over to David, poking him in the elbow. He averted his gaze from her and dropped the rest of the shattered pieces into the trash bin then moved over to the sink. Meryl frowned. Taking her place near the counter, she hopped her ass up against it and sat down near the cabinets. She watched as the two stood at opposite ends of the kitchen, seeming as if distanced for a reason. Angrily, Ayane swung around. She couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know who this woman was or her reason for being there. And it made her sick as hell to know that the one man she thought she could trust didn't have the heart to tell her who she was. She pulled David by his arm and turned him to face her. As if on cue, Meryl hopped down from the counter, inspecting the rising situation. Meryl's eyes narrowed on the two as Ayane pointed a finger in her direction.

"Who's that woman, David?" Ayane watched as his eyes narrowed on her then moved in the other woman's direction. She placed a hand to his face and redirected his gaze toward her. "Don't look at her, I'm the one talking to you. Who is she?"

David shut his eyes as if trying to drown out her yelling with his own thoughts. He reopened them. 

"Meryl. Meryl Silverburgh."

When he saw Ayane's gaze still on him, he pressed on. "She's a friend. I met her a few years back."

Meryl crossed her arms as she stepped across the room. She found her place beside David. A glare formed against the kunoichi. Ayane directed her gaze to the brunette and stepped toward her, somewhat pushing David aside. She prodded against the redhead's chest with an index, making her folded arms fall to her side.

"I don't like you at all, _Meryl_. I want you out of this house. And I want you out now."

David reached for Ayane's hand but she pulled it from his grasp. "Ayane, don't-"

 Ayane shot him a look then turned to face Meryl. This time, it was Meryl's turn to do the prodding. The brunette placed a hand against the kunoichi's head and pushed her back.  Ayane shut her eyes, biting her lower lip. David knew what was about to happen. He sighed. He knew better than to come between two arguing women, but if he'd let it go any further, one or both of them may end up in ICU. They were pretty evenly matched. He opened his eyes at Meryl's words.

"The only way I'll leave, _bitch_," Meryl started, bringing her face close to Ayane's, like a vampire on it's mortal, sneering in a sinister way. David's eyes widened. "Is if David tells me to." She passed him a silent glance. "In which he won't."

Ayane passed her a devilish smirk, and then it faded into a scowl. Her intent gaze locking onto the other woman, taking in her long form and the sheer lingerie she wore. Almost without warning, Ayane struck Meryl with her right fist, sending the redhead stumbling back. Ayane wasn't finished with this woman. David cursed under his breath. The tall woman walked toward the redhead, her stride fast and eager as she watched the redhead slowly recover from her blow. Just as Ayane grabbed her by the satin green robe, David pulled her to him, making her release Ms. Silverburgh. Meryl glared upward at the two. Ayane fought with David, wanting to be released. He held her even tighter to him and looked over to Meryl.

"I think you should leave now, Meryl." Meryl's mouth dropped. Before she had the chance to say another word, David eyed her, indicating the furious woman in his arms. Meryl scowled, pushing herself from the support of the kitchen table. As she stalked to the doorway, she stopped, turning directly toward Ayane.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, _Kunoichi_. This shit isn't over."

As Ayane began to protest, Meryl walked out of the kitchen. She stretched her words so David could hear her say how she was "getting her things." David sighed and Ayane crossed her arms, pouting, as if waiting for him to let her go. Realizing her deep sigh, he let her go and she sought refuge at the kitchen table. She sat in a chair, lowering her head to graze her fingertips through mahogany tresses. David took a seat beside her, but hesitated until he heard the front door slam shut.

"Nice hit." He voiced, trying to force a smile from her. She glared at him through faint tears and he sighed, seeing that he failed. "Sorry."

"Why'd you hold me back?" She finally asked after a brief moment of silence. "I wanted to break her face! Why'd you do it!"

David lowered his eyes to his empty coffee mug then looked over to the crumpled newspaper he'd been reading. The crumples must've happened when Meryl fell against the table. And the force of her hand slamming against the table must've caused his coffee to stir and spill over the paper, making the letters smear, he concluded. Ayane's further questioning broke his concentration.

"I…uh. I didn't want to see you or her get hurt."

That wasn't good enough. Not for her, anyways. She grunted and voiced how his answer was "typical" then got up, pushing her chair under the table. He placed a hand against hers and she looked down on him.

"Where are you going?"

She rolled her eyes. "To the bathroom. You wanna come?"

Inside, he smirked. As much as he'd like to, he shook his head. She removed her hand from his and stepped out of the room. He watched until she disappeared past the foyer. As she walked out with her eyes lowered on her robe, she unfastened the drawstrings as she made her way past the foyer and the stairs. As big as the Manor was, she found little room to roam about. Each hall was well lit by sunlight. As she walked down the "gray hall", her robe expanded behind her. A body revealed Victoria Secret's latest design in laced black bra and panties. Her stride was complimented by the bounce of hair as her eyes premiered superiority for the moment. The large Cathedral-like windows cast upon her sunlight that accented her beauty. A body that would make Shakira look anorexic. She stopped before her door and all the radiance and grace became gray and dark as she looked around. Almost as if hiding something. When she found no other presence, she stepped into her room, letting the door swing shut behind her.

Green eyes behind one of the large windows narrowed as the door closed, while auburn-ruby tresses motioned little before them. Gloved phalanges pushed against the window and it arose. Ajar, a body was invited in by the silence of the hall. Carefully, with very little noise, the large window was lowered to its original state. Looking around, just as the other had done, a gloved hand opened the same door Ayane pressed against and slipped in. Once again the door shut and silence was granted upon the hall.


	3. Oh My God

Chp. 3- Kuroi Tori "A Kunoichi's Last Dance"

Ayane hummed lightly to herself as she looked upon her skin. Soapsuds and water ran rivers against her zest-smelling body. The fragrance emanated from the steam-filled porcelain-decked bathroom and from her. As she ran the bath sponge along her arm, she caught an earful of rummaging within her room just outside her bathroom door. Relieving her body of the soap with the warm water, she carefully slid the shower door aside and stepped out. The running water still apparent. She grasped along the wall for her towel and inched herself against the wall, intently listening.

Warm droplets of water padded against her shoulders as wet tresses hung down against her back and before her eyes. Once dried, she slipped on her robe and tugged on the drawstrings for a secure fit. Drawing in a breath, with much hesitation, she peered out from behind the wall. A familiar blade directed toward her, rushed in her direction and she fell back against the wall, watching as the blade slammed into the mirror, shattering the glass into the sink. Ayane looked to its carrier and scowled.

"Meryl!"

"Bitch." She retorted, pulling Ayane's katana from the broken mirror. Ayane pushed herself from the wall and Meryl clenched the katanas hilt firmly. This time, she held it out in front of her. The blade just inches from Ayane's neck. Although, not cornered in the least, Ayane felt pressured as if backed into a wall. The continued rush of water filled her ears. "He doesn't want you. How blind are you, that you can't see that?"

Ayane scowled. "Why are you still here? You should have been gone."

Meryl pressed the blade against her neck, making Ayane lift her chin. This brought a smirk to the brunette's lips. Their eyes locked on each other. Meryl let her eyes drift along her body. She took notice of the curves clad in a silken robe and the ample breasts that peeked from beneath the lapel. The deep mahogany strands that dangled, soaked in warmth, crowned the woman's head. She scowled and lifted her eyes to the ninja.

"I can see why he'd like someone like you." She started, forgetting all about Ayane's question. "Youthful, busty, independent." She paused, sliding the blade daringly along Ayane's body, and then resting it along her chest. Somewhat outlining her breasts. She scowled, slashing the blade across her top, creating a thin line of blood to appear. "It's disgusting!"

Ayane stepped back, grasping her chest. Instinctively, she pulled the lapel of her robe over her chest and glared upward at Meryl. The quick assault of Meryl's caused the sword to be lowered to her side, so this was her chance. Ayane rushed forward, and Meryl straightened with the sword. As Meryl lunged forward, Ayane swayed beneath her then behind, shoving her into the shower of warm water. Meryl fell against the wall of the shower, being drenched in steamy liquid. Ayane sought her escape through the bathroom's door. Meryl growled, her hair and apparel now wet. Her shirt became transparent, bearing all that she had to offer. She gave an angry yell as she stormed out of the bathroom, katana in her grasp. Hair drenched, looming over darkened eyes. She looked around.

Ayane rummaged through boxes in her closet. Much like the capacity of an ordinary bedroom, Ayane was found deep within its walls. In frenzy, she overturned boxes, looking for a weapon. A specific, unmatched, weapon. Used for short-ranged firepower. Reaching a hand to tuck still-wet tresses behind her ear, she gasped, finding two items. A Walther P-99 handgun and her kaiken short sword. She turned to the doorway upon a distant thud.

** ** **

David sat himself down in the comfort of his living room. The big screen Panasonic Television Set gave him entertainment through a nice game of baseball. He looked around the room. Alone. With no one around to enjoy the game with. Ayane didn't very much like baseball, but her nagging during the game would kill the cold feeling he now had pressed against him. He lowered his eyes, recalling the last thing she said to him. The Bathroom.

Shrugging faintly, he arose with a can of Budweiser. He was sure that she was out of the bathroom by now. It couldn't possibly take a whole two hours to do whatever it was a woman would do in the bathroom. He thought as he passed the foyer and made his way to the stairwell. He ascended the stairs; letting the mere thought of Ayane nagging him, comfort him. He walked down a corridor adjacent to hers; occasionally bringing the gray can to his lips as he looked around. Then he entered the "gray hall", finding it suitable for the person stationed in one of the rooms. Besides, he liked the way it fit her personality. Always Changing. The sunlight that played along this hall changed every few hours like her personality would. It was perfect. He stopped short of her door and rapped against it.

No answer.

"Ayane?" He called. Meryl turned toward the door. Seeing the handle rattling, she braced against a wall. Meanwhile, Ayane came cautiously around each corner of her closet. Her kaiken sheathed against her robe while her hands held the handgun firmly. Meryl heard the approaching footsteps and inched her way toward the closet. David called out once more. Hearing the distant shower, his brows furrowed. How could she still be in the shower after all of this time? Was she trying to wash away her skin tone or something? He shook his head and turned to leave but turned back when he heard Ayane shriek followed by a loud thud. Pushing open the door with his shoulder, he stumbled forward to see Ayane pinning Meryl to the floor. Beside them rested the katana just inches from Meryl's face. Ayane forced the blade of her kaiken against Meryl's neck just as she had done with the katana. Her Walther p-99, banked against Meryl's forehead. Sneering a string of Japanese curses to her prey, her eyes darted over to the man in the doorway. Meryl looked over as well.

Surprised, and as if out of place, David looked around. The room was overturned. Vases lay in pieces against the floor, clothes thrown against the bed and floor. Bladed indents were against the walls as well as smeared blood. This was a momentary war, he concluded, looking over to the two. Both soaked in water, breathless, on top of each other. He knew it was wrong to think of the pleasurable image of this so he cleared his throat and advanced forward. Heavily breathing, Ayane stared at him behind curly bangs, still dripping. Although lush, her lips formed into a scowl, and she watched him. His stride, how calmly he approached them with little to say. Meryl struggled to rise, but Ayane pushed her head back with the handgun, forcing her to lie back down.

"Let her go." Invaded the silence and Ayane slowly turned to him. He nodded, and she shut her eyes in disgust. First, the kaiken was removed and sheathed along her lower back. Then the Walther P-99 was lifted as she pushed herself from the other. Although stepping back, she kept her aim locked. Ayane ran a hand along her chest, her fingertips going over the fresh wound burning by touch and water. David noticed, but refrained from commenting.

"You should let me kill her." Ayane sneered, watching the brunette rise.

"What are you doing back here?" David asked. His eyes narrowed on the young woman. She hesitated with his stare then contorted to a figure of need. Ayane didn't buy it.

"I…I came back to see you hunny." She voiced through a nervous smile as she approached him. Her arms out stretched. Ayane shifted her aim even higher, stepping next to David. Meryl stopped in her tracks and lowered her hands. David lowered her aim, making her grunt, lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Why?" He started, looking around at the mess. "This isn't even my room, Meryl."

She grinned nervously and Ayane shot her a look, waiting to hear an explanation. Meryl pressed her index fingers together as she thought of an answer. Ayane sighed, turning to a drawer for a medical kit. She internally grumbled seeing none. When she left the room, she heard Meryl begin to sob a sappy story about how she loved him too much to let him be taken away from her. Little did the brunette know Ayane loved him too much to see him taken away by _her_. 

She found the medi-kit within the kitchen drawer nearest the medicine cabinet. A mixture of things that could sever the pain and drown it out. She brought it past the foyer and into the living room where she thought it best to retreat. A place to be alone. For a moment, the television caught her attention. A baseball game, she internally voiced. During this time, David would sit in her place and she'd stand beside the couch, begging him to do something fun with her, and like any man would do, he'd ignore her and raise the volume to its max. She returned her gaze to the medi-kit, and opened it. Her fingertips grazed along each item until she came upon a clear bottle of alcohol and cotton balls. That's when David strolled in behind her with her katana in hand. He remained silent, leaning against the door's frame. Watching her slow movements. The gentle texture of movements when dousing the cotton balls with alcohol to apply it to her chest. He blinked, hearing her sharp breath be drawn in as the tingling pain took part against her.

He happened to look back in time as Meryl came downstairs, wiping away at her eyes, and a coat in the other hand. She looked up to him and mouthed silently that 'she was leaving'. He blinked again and caught sight of her as she reached for the door. Although not voicing it loud enough for him to hear, or see, she let a teardrop fall from her eyes and whispered her love for him. Then she exited.

Ayane looked back as David came around the couch and took a seat beside her. He dropped the katana beside her feet and looked upon her as she worked. Uncomfortable with his stare, she lowered her eyes to something other than him. He tilted his head at her, taking notice of the long line of blood against her chest, now smeared. And how her wet hair made her look in need. If not love, then a hug. She looked abandoned, as if she may have crawled her way out of a well, yet, all the same she was, in fact, beautiful. Womanly and Deadly. Her voice broke his stare.

"What do you want?" She asked, dabbing the bruise some more. He kneeled beside her, picking up a cotton ball from the casing and moved to help her. She lifted her gaze to him, just as his hand neared her chest. Her eyes locked on his. He hesitated, not knowing what to do suddenly. If he touched her, how would she react? And if he didn't, then what?

"Uh…May I?" he asked, in a bit of discomfort. His hand still airborne. Ayane took the cotton ball from his hand and dabbed at her chest. He figured that was a "no." Ayane watched as he arose and took the already used cotton balls to the kitchen. She lowered the sleeve of her robe a bit to work on the wound along her shoulder. Then brushed a hand against her face to the darkened bruise along her cheek and eye. She gave a small sound of disbelief.

"She got me good." She mumbled, looking into a pocket-sized mirror. Advancing back to the living room, he watched her. It was then that he realized the dark bruise along her face that was so well hidden beneath mahogany tresses. Ayane removed a hand from her face and her hair fell into place, sheathing what was briefly seen. She adverted her eyes to the medi-kit, placing the compact mirror into it. As if hearing what she just said, he repeated her words. In his hands rested a dampened cloth.

"She got you good, didn't she?" He asked, kneeling to her side. This time, without permission, he swept a hand against her damp hair and tucked it behind her ear. The dampened cloth brushed gently against her face. Ayane pulled away, placing a hand before his.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shocked. He slightly lowered his hand.

"Helping you." He answered. When she made no sudden remark, he tried again with the cloth and again, she stopped him.

"I already told you, I don't need your help." She angrily protested, removing the rag from his hand. "I can take care of my damn self."

He sighed, finding it hard to please her. He was starting to wonder what the hell she wanted from him. He eased back, putting his hands into the air as a sign of surrender then stood. He moved over a few of the couch pillows and found his place on her right. Her back to him. He looked over, noticing the slight disposition of her shoulder. He looked upon her. Her shoulders leveled. He could tell that she was tense.

"Your Shoulder-" he started. Ayane cut in.

" I know. Dislocated."

He figured so with her subtle movements. The way she worked, using little movements—her fingers only. She worked mostly with her left hand. She sighed; packing away the cleansing instruments and finally reached for the gauze. She lowered her eyes in thought. She would need an extra pair of hands for this. To wrap it around her chest. She hesitated, turning to face him. The gauze in hand.

"Would you?" She asked, biting her lower lip. _How embarrassing!_

As if asked to kill a child, David hesitated, staring at her. And at Ayane's contortion of embarrassment, he nodded. "Sure."

"Don't try anything stupid." Ayane warned as she turned her back to him. She brought her left hand around and pulled her mahogany lot to curl around her left shoulder, then lowered her robe just enough to bare her shoulders and back. She sighed deeply, shutting her eyes. David hesitated. His eyes drifted from her slender shoulders to the gauze in his hands. Then back to her. "What're you waiting for?"

He leaned forward, reaching around her, his warmth comforting her back. She opened an eye, watching his every movement. She noticed his hands working around her, trying to level the gauze with her wound. She couldn't level it with any hand of hers. Her right was out of commission while the left held the robe. He leaned over her shoulder and she drew in a breath. Through the corner of her eye, she watching him work, brushing gently against her. He acknowledged it also. He could smell her scent, the zest amidst the strawberry shampoo. She was clean. Purified by a manufactured product. Sweet essences worthy of a goddess, in which she was, to him. When he found himself too close, he eased back and voiced an apology. She breathed easily now.

"That shoulder." He reminded, indicating how she grasped it gently after pulling her robe over her shoulders. She turned halfway toward him then looked down on her hand. She removed it.

"I'm fine. It'll blow over."

"Blow over? It won't. Let me fix it." He suggested, reaching for her shoulder. She pulled away from his reach as if protecting a child from a killer.

"No. It'll hurt." She choked out, almost child-like.

"I won't hurt you." He assured, looking sympathetic. "Promise."

Ayane had her doubts, but she learned to trust. Looking to her shoulder, she gave a whimper then nodded. Then, she scowled. "If you hurt me, I'll kill you."

David smiled, seeing the humor in that. "Sure."

She turned her back against him and shut her eyes, breathing quit heavily. Quit fearfully. He pressed his hands gently against her shoulders and leaned in against her ear.

"Stop being so tense. Loosen up. Trust me." It was almost as if it had a double meaning. Enthusiastic. She sighed deeply, loosening up in his grasp, her shoulders slumping a bit. Almost as if he supported her. She shut her eyes, putting all trust on him and whispered an 'okay'. He nodded.

"Now. Whatever you do, don't scream. Okay?" Ayane's eyes shot open, but before she could ask what he meant by that, she felt his hand yank at her right shoulder, as if an eager boy tearing away at a birthday present. Her back fell against his chest, right shoulder emitting a CRACK. Her mouth went agape, drawing in every ounce of breath for the most heart-wrenching scream she could muster. He clasped a hand over her mouth and it erupted into a muffled blur. A mixture between a sob and a cry. She shut her eyes and sank into him, sobbing beneath his hand. He pulled her to sit on the couch. "You okay?"

She grasped her shoulder gently, her head lowered. Unbound mahogany-dangling curls overlapped her shoulder and eyes. "You said it wouldn't hurt!"

He watched as she bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the weakened whimpers. "No. I said _I_ wouldn't hurt you."

She scowled, holding her throbbing shoulder. He did it. He fixed it. She acknowledged. She sobbed, drawing in a breath. He didn't know how he'd already hurt her. Or at least that's what she thought. First, there was this Meryl woman who she knew nothing of. Then, there was the notion of him not wanting her to blow her away. She looked up to him finally. "You hate me."

David blinked. He didn't know where this was coming from. "No. I don't."

"Yes, you do. That's why you hurt me."

He blinked, not understanding. "Look, I'm sorry if your shoulder hurts-"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Uh…okay." He nodded as if trying to understand. "Well then, what are you talking about?"

"Meryl." Her eyes searched his face for any sign of indifference. Perhaps he would conjure up a lie to tell. He shook his head.

"Meryl? Well she's just a-" He paused, thinking of a suitable word for the woman he's been seeing as of lately. The woman he'd go to in his "Time of Need." He let his eyes drift back over to hers, even though hers were hidden within shadow. "She's just someone I met. A friend."

"She tried to kill me," Were the words that shot back. "While I was in the shower."

At the way it sounded, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, but he remained serious. "I'm sure it was j-"

"No." Ayane corrected, cutting him off. "She tried to kill me. With my own damn sword."

David fell silent. Briefly.

"Look, forget about her. She's gone now."

"She'll come back. They always do." She watched as his eyes ran along her. He must have been wondering if she was in this type of situation before. At least that's what she thought he was thinking. He shrugged redirecting his gaze to hers.

"I don't hate you. Never did and probably won't."

"Okay, lets recap for a moment." She started, lifting her head a bit. The throbbing of the shoulder reduced to that of a thump on the arm. She started to talk. Talk about the many times when she'd upset him and he'd resolve the matter by walking away, grumbling, or remaining silent. The many times when he'd dismiss her for nagging during the seasonal games. And the rambling would continue. He watched as her lips continued to move, each word now being drowned out against his own thoughts and vivid imagination. He found himself on a journey of thoughts. Most of them were of him wondering what she tasted like. Her kisses. Did she taste like the strawberries that engulfed her hair? He knew her body smelled of spring. What did that feel like? Internally, he cursed himself. He had a chance when gauzing her. How rude and sinister was he. He smirked at the thought and her words trailed off as she looked at him. It was now or never.

"What's so funny? Why the hell are you smiling?" Was apparently the last thing to escape her parted lips as his mouth crushed ruthlessly against hers. She found her breath stripped away as he took the kiss deeper. His tongue made its move, coiling around hers, hot and seeking. She sank beneath him and gasped as his hand grasped her tender shoulder. Even then, she was breathless to protest. His other hand behind her head, fingertips smothered by dampened curls, supported her. Internally, he smirked. _Strawberries indeed_. He disengaged himself slowly, her flushed lips leaving his. He tilted his head as he gazed upon her. Her eyes were still closed. He waited until they opened and when they did, he distanced himself, turning to walk out the room. "I don't hate you."

When he was gone, she sighed. She drew in a breath; her mind cloudy and heart beat unsteady. Shaking, a hand arose to her mouth as she looked around. Her voice came out small, whisper-like. "…Oh my god."

[Go to Chp. 4]


	4. Stud? You?

Chp. 4 – Kuroi Tori

A small sound of distress slipped past her lips as she tipped her head back against the doorframe three doors down from the open back door. There, outside, David leaned himself against a tree. Even as the sunlight streamed through the leaves, erasing the shade from half of his face, she could see the pleasurable side to his loneliness. And how well he fit into the passive scenery. He stood, clad in his worn brown bomber jacket, blue jeans that hugged him nicely and fell over the vamp of his timberlands, and black shirt: one that intensified his build. He looked calm. Peaceful. He slipped a hand in his coat pocket and lifted the other against his lips for a long drag of his cigarette. _Okay Ayane. Don't panic. Just avoid him and you'll be okay._ She told herself.

David lowered his hand as he looked around. Most likely in the direction of the house. He noticed the paint; peeling, aging, blanching, much like himself. He was getting old but not too quickly. Gray hairs haven't even started to sprout from his full head. And he was thankful. He took the time to notice how much yard work needed to be done, and the patio's oak-wood floors that needed to be polished. Once again he dragged.

Ayane pressed forward from behind the wall, making sure to not make any contact with the man, shadowed just under the tree. He watched, catching only a glimpse of her disappearing past another wall. By his quick view, he determined the clothing she wore. Something of the usual consisting of a pair of boot-cut low rider jeans, a long-sleeved cameo blouse that usually started at her shoulders, and kohl Manolo boots with a heel of two inches. It looked as though maybe she was going out. Although he may be mistaken, trying to recall, he thought her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with curls drooping down before her ears. He found his assumption incorrect as she doubled back across the hall. _Unbound curls_. He watched her as she worked, moving around a few items within the room she occupied. Cleaning. Then… she stopped. And his eyes averted.

_God! He's watching me!_ She thought, drawing interest in a photo mounted on the wall. Her index passed against her lips thoughtfully as she looked at the image of him pressed against a wall, much like he is now, still with a cigarette tucked within the corner of his mouth. She noticed another man beside him, shorter with glasses and a lab coat. He held a simple smile as he had his hand pressed against David's shoulder. _Nice friendship_, she thought, looking at the two again. She remembered meeting the smaller man. At the party David escorted her to. The one where they danced. She recalled Otacon dancing on stage during Karaoke Hour. He'd begged her to join him as he sung "Macho man." She had sheepishly decided to back out. Besides, she was no 'macho man' more of a 'macho woman'. She remembers being delighted when Otacon managed to pull David onto the stage and how she cheered him on and pushed him to sing. And he did.

David still watched. And he still dragged, reducing the size of the stick. He hesitated… then exhaled in streams. He found some comfort in her smile, watching as her lips curled to form it. As she gently swayed then switched her stance as she continued to look at the photo on the wall. He wondered which photo she was engaged upon. Was it the one of him holding a rifle, drenched in water, sitting along a rock at the beach's waterside? No smile, just a passive stare? A picture taken just minutes after he emerged onto shore. He remembered that day. He prompted Otacon to snap the photo of him to symbolize victory and that he didn't die on the tanker like so many believed. He shut his eyes. Or maybe it was the other photo. Where Liquid and him stood together, side by side in the snow as brothers and not mortal enemies. Where both of them are holding steaming coffee mugs in a toast: for what, he couldn't remember. They were younger and this was years ago. Then his eyes opened once more.  She was gone.

Ayane stood over the kitchen sink, finishing up the bit of dishes that were left after breakfast when David walked in. His last exhale of nicotine escaping through his nose and when he couldn't breathe, his mouth. She sensed him. His presence. She smelt the faint scent of Marlboro cascade through the air and wash away the circulating free, fresh, air. She made little eye contact as he came beside her, dropping a coffee warmer in the sink.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, the stench dragging on his breath. 

"Good." She answered back hesitantly. "What about you?"

_Damn! I just had to ask that! __Focus Ayane! NO CONTACT!_

"Alone." He answered as if indicating something. "I came downstairs when I couldn't sleep."

Ayane nodded, refusing to comment. David looked over her shoulder for the sponge. He had plans of washing his own things.

They stood side by side in silence and David hated the lapsed time that stretched between them. He sighed, finding himself alone again as Ayane dried her hands and moved over to the cabinets. She took the grocery bags from earlier and reached in, stocking the items where they belonged on the shelves. David then dried his hands. He reached into the refrigerator for a can of Heineken then popped the lid as the door closed behind him.

"Got any plans for today?" He finally spoke as he leaned himself against the counter.  Ayane started to shake her head then stopped. What was he planning? Did he want her to do something with him? It _is_ a Friday.

"Yeah. I promised a friend I'd show her around today once her flight got in. She's coming to visit."

"Friend?" He brought the can to his lips and sipped.

"Yeah. Friend."

He looked a bit skeptical. "This 'friend' got a name?"

"None that you would know." she answered, closing the cabinet doors. She packed the bags into one and placed them in a bottom drawer. He nodded. _STILL making contact! Stop it!_

"Would you and your friend like to join me today? Otacon called. Said he's having a little get-together at his home." He paused as if hesitating to keep a bit of information. "We're invited."

Ayane had her back to him, drawing in a silent breath as she stood in the doorway. She was lying. There was no friend coming over, or visiting. There was no excuse for her not wanting to be with him. Except that he might kiss her again. She was afraid. She turned to face him.

"I'll have to check with this friend. I'll see if she's willing to come… to… the party."

David nodded, setting the can down.

"It starts at 6 p.m.. I hope you'll be ready by then. Uh… if you're going, that is."

She nodded and turned to exit the room. "I'll see."

By five o'clock, Ayane still didn't have a friend to attend the party with. She sighed. David had left for the evening to pick up a few things at the liquor store. He promised Otacon that he wouldn't bring hard liquor but… men will be men. She rolled over in her bed, watching the ceiling, trying to imagine how the rest of the night would go. _If_ she'd even go to the party. _I need a lie_, she told herself. _I can't appear without a friend. What will David think?_ She groaned, turning on her side.

"A lie is what I need…" she mumbled, cradling her head on a pillow.

Downstairs she heard the front door close followed by a pair of keys hitting a glass table. He was home and he announced it. At the sound of her name, she sat up moving across her room to the door then the hall until finally, she came to meet him in the foyer. She was dressed to perfection. Nothing too flashy and nothing too dull. A navy miniskirt, ivory long-sleeved blouse, and stiletto heels. _Comfortable_, he noted mentally. His eyes settled on her hair, pulled up into a ponytail at the top of her head. A curly lot forming around her face. He saw that she wore little makeup. A little blush on her cheeks, lipstick, and eye shadow. His stare made her uncomfortable. He noticed then shifted his gaze to look around.

"Where's your friend?"

Ayane lowered her eyes briefly.

"She…couldn't make it." She paused. She needed to press on incase he was waiting to hear an explanation. "Her flight was canceled. Some storm or something."

He nodded, seeing the disappointment on her face.

"Sorry. Are you still willing to come? I just have to get changed then I'm out the door."

She nodded, not wanting to disappoint him. Or Otacon. She admired the scientist. "I'll wait here."

She watched him leave then kneeled near the four brown bags of liquor. _Remy Martin, Brandy, Bailey's Cream, Corvoisier, Vodka, Smirnoff. He must be planning to sleep a long time_, she concluded. Moments later, he returned, finding her pacing the foyer.

"Sorry." he apologized, fixing his coat over his shoulder. She looked him over. He wore a flannel shirt tucked neatly in a pair of black jeans. Loose fitting jeans that fell over the vamp of his Timberlands. His hair neatly groomed. When he reached the bottom, he twirled, stopping with his arms outstretched. The coat slung over his shoulder, followed in his turn.

"Well?"

She smiled. "Nice."

"Thanks." He answered back, giving a smile of his own. He passed his hands along his pants, quite uncertain about the apparel. "Otacon suggested I come 'dressed to impress'."

She nodded then smiled. "Well, I'm quite impressed."

He smiled, stepping to her side. They fell in step together as they walked toward the door, then past it. The Liquor bags in his arms as she held onto his coat. Once the bags were laid down in the back seat, he set himself to open her car door on his sweet, crimson, 550 Maranello Ferrari. Then advanced to his side. Her plan of distancing herself failed and all because of a simple party. In silence they drove. He at the wheel, her eyes adverted to the window. The light up ahead turned yellow, and he eased the Ferrari to a stop. He looked over to her.

"Something bothering you? I'd like to know whatever it is you're thinking."

She hesitated a moment, drawing her eyes from the window to him. "Just thinking about… my friend." she paused, not wanting to tell him of anymore. Or even elude him on what Meryl said about how he could never love her. She turned back to him. "…If she'll be returning when the storm's calmed down."

"Storm huh?" The light turned green and he started forward, interpreting her statement. "I'm sure she'll come around. If not sooner."

When she didn't respond, he passed her a sympathetic glance. "Meryl got to you didn't she?"

"She seems like a smart woman who knows what she wants."

_Which completely avoided his question._ "What'd she say to you?"

"Nothing." She looked at him, her gaze almost defiant. He returned his own gaze to the road.

"C'mon. Talk to me, Ayane." He paused, glancing over to catch a glimpse of her face. She rolled her eyes. "…You don't want to talk about it."

"Not particularly. No."

"Don't leave me out like this. Meryl's capable of many things. I'd like to protect you."

" I don't need protecting. I'm capable of handling myself."

"Are you certain? You're acting a bit pissy."

"Yes, I'm certain. Just drive. Okay?" He checked the rearview mirror then jerked the wheel to the right, angling across two lanes of traffic to pull the vehicle to the side of the busy road. The maneuver earned a blare from several horns. He shifted into park, cut the engine and turned to face her.

"No." He said evenly. "It's not okay." He watched as she fisted her hands in her lap. 

"Don't tick me off, David. I'm feeling a bit _pissy_."

"Exactly my point. What'd she say to you? Mind telling me?"

"Yes I do mind. So could you start this heap up and let us get on our way?"

"Wait" he paused, stopping midway to touching the keys. He sat his hand to rest against the Gearshift. "I know what this is about."

When her eyebrows shot up in question, he smiled. "It's about the other day. About us, our kiss."

She drew back, eyes wide with disbelief. "It is not!"

"Of course it is." He said, working to keep his expression serious. "And I understand. You've probably been thinking about it ever since, and wondering when I was going to get around to kissing you again."

Her cheeks flamed. "In your dreams, David!"

He smiled. "Yeah, yeah. My dreams. I'm sure it's been difficult for you to be near me. After all, I'm an incredible stud. And I know that kiss must've rocked your world."

She burst out laughing.

"Stud? Rocked my world? Have you been drinking? I think you have." She indicated with a glance to the back seat of liquor bottles. He worked to look devastated, but couldn't quite suppress the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You don't have to laugh so loudly. Even we incredible studs have feelings."

She drew in a breath and turned away, breaking the stare when she found their sudden silence to be carried on for more seconds than needed. She shut her eyes. _C'mon Ayane. Stop this. Staring would only lead to that kiss he wants so badly. You can't let him have it!_ Needless to say, David was thinking the same thing. Clearing his throat, he reached for the key, still in the ignition.

"Seems everything's back to normal. Extinguished the pissy part. Try not to let it happen again. Next time we might not be so lucky flying across two lanes."

She shook her head and smiled. "You make me laugh, David."

"That's a good thing, I hope." He said glancing over his shoulder before pulling into traffic. "Of course, I would have preferred 'Oh David, you make me so hot,' but the laugh thing would do."

Groaning, she brought a hand to her head. "Are you ever serious?"

"When in uniform."

"David?"

"Hmm?"

"About that kiss—"

"Mistake, right?"

"Yep."

"Thought so." He glanced over, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. "It rocked your world though, right?"

"Oh yeah," she said, rolling her eyes as she smiled. "Big time."

"Thank God. Now my male ego's intact." He exited on a ramp. After the following three lights he made a left and followed through, heading west. They were on their way.

[Go to Chp. 5]


	5. Twisted Fate

Chp. 5 – Kuroi Tori "A Kunoichi's Last Dance"

"Hey! You're here!" Otacon acknowledged as he noticed David with the young lady from a previous outing they attended. David nodded a greeting and Otacon stepped back allowing Ayane to enter. Inside was huge. The ceilings stretched quite high and Ayane saw. Chandeliers loomed over the heads. A headcount of maybe 68 people. All past colleagues and acquaintances of Otacon's. Bodies mingled with others, dancing to the soft beat blasting by the high-tech entertainment center leveling the pool and living area. Ayane could see a few people posted over the stair's banister, holding glasses of wine and red plastic cups. She turned to Otacon when David took her hand, leading her to a quieter location where the three of them could talk.

"So how've you two been since the last time I saw you?" Otacon asked, closing the glass doors behind him. Ayane noticed that they were outside and she could see that the acres were long. David took a seat on a bench after setting the liquor on the small wooden table.

"Great—"

"Whoa, whoa. What's this?" Otacon lifted two liquor bottles to his face, reading the label. He then frowned turning to David. "I thought I said no hard stuff, Sn-"

David shot him a look. 

"-Snapple's permitted. No booze…David."

Ayane blinked. _They couldn't fool her. _She smiled at Otacon's suggestion of Snapple.

"Boys will be boys, Dr. Otacon."

He smiled at her. "Please, just call me Otacon. Doctor is too formal."

She nodded.

"So. Anything new happening around here?" Asked snake, reaching in his coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Five hours with no nicotine. It was time to light up.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. A few kids are leaving eggs at my door. Nothing too serious."

The glass doors slid forcefully open and a busty blond peeked her head out, smiling, obviously drunk. "Hey Ot! More drinks! The guys are getting restless." She giggled when a young man sneaked up behind her and poked her. Smiling, she was pulled back inside to mingle, once again, to the music. Otacon sighed. 

"See why there's no drinks?" He started to pick up the liquor bottles that David brought. David motioned for him to leave the Bailey's Cream. Maybe Ayane would like a drink. Pushing the glasses onto the bridge of his nose, he turned to go inside. "I'll return shortly."

Ayane held out a hand to Otacon. "Just a moment!" He turned to face her. Half inside the door, half out.

"Yes?"

"Bathroom?"

"I'll show you." Seemed to receive a grin from the young woman as she advanced toward him. Turning back, David nodded in her direction seeing that it was okay for him to be alone. Again. He waved his pack of cigs indicating that they'll be his company while she was away. Once the bottles of liquor were in the kitchen, Otacon brought Ayane upstairs for the private bathrooms. The floor beneath her feet vibrated although upstairs allowed little of the music to penetrate into its halls. Muffled, as if being smothered by thick walls.

"Here you go." He smiled, stepping aside from the bathroom door. She looked around as the light brightened up the four-walled room. _Porcelain on top of Marble_, she noted with a smile.

"Wow. It's… beautiful."

"Womanly, for the lady visitors." He smiled, seeing her admiration for the decoration. Gold and ivory seemed to have a way with the ladies. There was a marble tub, porcelain sink. Gold and ivory trimming along the walls all the way down to the shower curtain and bathroom mats. He chose his colors wisely.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." He peeked his head in to make sure there was at least a roll of toilet paper on the rack. She nodded.

"If so, I'll come down."

He turned to leave.

Ayane closed the door, turning the lock as she sat down on the toilet cover. Alone finally. The loud drumming of music, nicotine air, and mass amount of guests were getting to her. She rubbed her temples as she shut her eyes. An image of David entered. Him, alone, sitting just as he was before she abandoned him in his world of cigarettes. But instead of cigarettes, he had liquor, and he wasn't ashamed that he was drinking away. Drinking, waiting for her return, no doubt.  Then another image. Meryl. On top of him, caressing, kissing, loving. And he enjoyed. She opened her eyes and the images disappeared. This was mad. To be thinking like this. This was a party for God's sake! _Enjoy it!_ She mentally screamed.

Ayane got up and stepped over to the sink. She ran her hands under the cold, refreshing water and scooped it up and onto her face. She repeated the process until she felt the need to stop. She patted around, reaching into the chiffonier. Towels. She picked one up and blotted her face until every drop of water disappeared. She inhaled softly, acknowledging the scent of potpourri within the towel. Otacon really did something with his bathroom. Thinking of the 'gray hall' she wondered what Otacon called this room. If he had a name for it.

Ayane unlocked the door and pulled it open. Startled, she halted in place.

"You." She said dryly, pulling the door open further until it touched the wall.

"_Me_."

Ayane looked upon a woman, recognizing her instantly. It was Meryl. 

"It's about time. I've been waiting forever to use the bathroom."

Ayane stepped out of the bathroom and Meryl stepped in, looking around.

"What are you doing here?"

"Otacon invited me." the brunette pulled forward the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ayane watched as the door shut in front of her. That was the simplest conversation between the two, and Ayane realized it as she ventured down the hall. She found herself nearing see-through double doors highlighted by sheer curtains. Cocking her head to the side a bit, she noticed a walkway beyond the doors, equivalent to the size of David's foyer. Yet, what was beyond that door was outside.

She braced her hands against the doors' handles and turned them simultaneously. Quietly they unlatched. She looked back cautiously, before stepping forward. Her eyes lit up. What she saw was between beautiful and fantasy. She remembered how his land stretched for acres, but this was unbelievable. Aligned with the walkway were light poles that stretched as far as her eyes could see. And what she could see was the ocean. She followed the trail.

When she got there around eight minutes later, she noticed the ocean first hand. She was on a raised platform of land above the beach and sand. From where she stood, she could see the ocean for miles and the very distant light sphereatically moving to direct ships that come to harbor. She leaned forward on the railing. Her eyes smiling in delight at the scenery, the sounds, and the peace. She smiled. She tilted her head against the rough winds of the sea and listened at the waves cried against the shore and banks. She loved it all. She loved_ him_.

"You like?" A familiar gruff voice filled her ear, startling her. She turned around.

"David!"

"That's me." He stopped beside her and leaned forward against the rail. A Heineken in his right hand, a glass of Baileys Cream in the other. He held it out to her and she accepted. He waited for her to take her first sip. "You didn't return."

"Sorry, I-"

"Ran into Meryl?"

She nodded, looking to her glass as she ran an index around the rim.

"She told me."

"How'd you find me?" She asked, looking up to him.

"I'm an agent. I was trained to seek." He watched her face go off into thought, recalling his occupation and the countless missions he told her about. She sipped at her glass as he, with his Heineken. There was an awkward moment of silence. Still with her index tracing the glass, Ayane felt it was the right time to ask.

"How'd you meet her?"

"Who?"

"Meryl." She shifted her gaze to meet his. He sighed, lifting his eyes to the sky to recall the amount of years.

"God. It must've been… as much as five to seven years when I met her. A mission."

"Mission?"

He looked back in her direction.

"Yeah, at the time I was infiltrating the Metal Gear. Liquid seemed to be one of the men behind the operation."

"When did she come into the picture?"

He smiled, recalling Meryl surprising him as he exited a room.

"She found me. We separated at some point and when I met her again, she was pretty much in a tight spot. Snipers eating away at her life."

She watched him bring the can of Heineken to his lips. "Oh."

"After the mission, what happened?"

He didn't answer. Instead he called her name softly. She removed the glass from her lips and looked in his direction and in question. "You seem so anxious to know about Meryl. Something I need to know?"

"Forget it." she made a dismissive gesture with her right hand. "It's nothing. Just information."

"For? Running a file about her?"

"I said forget it." she dropped him a weight with her hard stare.

" …Getting pissy again." He murmured dropping his eyes to her mouth, then slowly moving it back up to her eyes. He saw that her cheeks were pink and concluded that Bailey had instantly affected her. She tilted the glass to her lips then sighed, tilting her head back against the shifty wind. 

"God that's good." She murmured aloud. He smiled, watching.

"Is it?" he asked bringing a hand to her face, cupping her cheek. Her skin was warm and soft beneath his fingers, and he trailed his thumb over her cheekbone.

A small sound of distress slipped past her lips even as she tipped her face into the caress. "David, I…We shouldn't. I mean, we're—"

"Worlds apart?" he murmured. "Of course, that's what makes us special. Compatible. You're an efficient killer. A Night Wanderer. While I'm an aging man, still wearing olive green or navy suits and doing the unthinkable. Getting involved with each other would make for a potentially explosive situation. I accept."

"And?"

"And here I am, wanting to kiss you again. Much longer, deeper." He stressed. She looked helplessly up at him and he knew she felt the same way, that she had been anticipating this as much as he had.

_This would surely become complicated._

"David I—"

He brought his mouth against hers. This time, gently. His lips were warm. And softly parted. And almost unbearably sweet. He rubbed his lips against hers, taking it much deeper than he'd expected. Longer than he previously voiced, then withdrew, shocked at how the light contact affected him. _As if it hadn't done so before._ He swore softly. She had been right. This was a wrong. A mistake. 

He started to tell her so, but she didn't give him a chance. This time she was the one who initiated the kiss. She who boldly brought her mouth to his. Trust that he couldn't say no. And he didn't try to.

"Snake?"

They sprang apart. Ayane swung toward her immediate right, her face bright with color. "Otacon!"

Otacon paused in the walkway, smiling at the two. He let the advancing foot to fall in its place. Mouth agape. Blushed, Ayane looked away then walked, leaving David alone to face his friend. When Ayane passed by, Otacon watched her. She made no eye contact with him and he saw her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. David bit his lower lip then shifted, clearing his throat.

"What's up?"

"Looks like a lot is up from here." He chuckled, advancing to his comrade. He crossed his arms. "So when'd this start happening?"

David turned then leaned against the banister, his back facing the younger man. His hands folded along the railing.

"It didn't start."

"C'mon! I saw what happened." He whined, wanting more information. He advanced, taking his place beside David on the railing. "Why didn't you contact me? Codec, Snake. Codec!"

David grunted and Otacon backed down.

"Right. I'm not to interfere in your personal affairs. Sorry."

"Why are you here?" the bearded man asked, looking to the clear blue ocean before him. He noticed the tide becoming restless.

"Well… This _is_ my party."

David remained silent. He knew Otacon had more sense than that.

"Well, I came to see where you were. When I returned, you weren't where I left you."

"And you came here."

"Meryl informed me that you went to look for Ayane. So I came here. Figured you'd enjoy the scenery."

David didn't comment, his eyes were locked on the sea. He reflected on the sea and how it raged. Personified as Ayane. Calm one moment, raging the next. And always changing. Otacon broke his train of thought.

"What'd you say?" He turned his gaze on the man who polished his glasses with a small cloth.

"I said that you two make a pretty good couple."

"Us two?"

"Yeah." Otacon glanced in his direction then resumed cleaning. "Meryl was okay. Perfect. But you have a chance with Ayane."

David lowered his eyes to think about what his friend just said. _Good Couple_._ Got a chance with Ayane_. It was worth a try.

"Something draws us apart. It can't work."

"Oh yeah?" Otacon looked over to his friend when his glasses were on. "Know what it could be?"

"Meryl."

Otacon remained silent and David pressed on. "Meryl tried to kill her. The matter was resolved and Meryl left."

"And Ayane thinks she'll come back?"

"Yep."

They both stood in silence. David resulted to a cigarette, lighting it, then puffing. He exhaled, shifting his eyes to the light across the ocean. The lighthouse. 

"With you, anything's possible."

"What do you mean?" David asked, perching the cigarette in the corner of his mouth.

"You're a handsome, respectable, guy. Any woman would be crazy to leave you. Or give you up."

"Otacon…" David kept his eyes on the lighthouse.

"Yeah, Snake?"

"Don't ever refer to me as handsome again. It's belittling, coming from a guy."

"Oh, Sorry. It was pep talk." Otacon pushed himself from the railing stepping back as he waved.  "Well, I got to get back to the party. Guests are dropping like flies in there."

The bearded man nodded with a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I'll check up with you later."

Otacon left, leaving David to enjoy the scenery a bit longer. Shifting his stance to alternate, he kicked over a familiar glass stained with lipstick. _Ayane's glass._ He picked it up, examining the fine lines that developed her lips, and the last bit of Baileys settling at the bottom of her glass. He sighed.

"May I join you?" a womanly tone interrupted, echoed by advancing footsteps. David turned around.

"Meryl."

She stood behind him, dressed in comfort. More attractive than ever. A miniskirt that showcased fine legs, lush lips, full hair that draped above her shoulders and her blouse, stringed loosely; giving the guys exactly what they wanted. _Transparent. Laced Bra. __Victoria Secret._ He noted mentally. _Spring Catalog._ He blinked away his thoughts. Why was she here?

"I noticed you weren't at the party." She started, leaning against the railing beside him. He watched as her eyes searched the sea. "I thought you might have left for the night. Until I saw that Ayane was still here."

"What do you want, Meryl?"

Meryl directed her eyes at him, looking ever so innocent.

"Can't a friend come up to talk? Am I a criminal for socializing?"

He remained silent.

"Anyway," She continued, "I thought I'd come to apologize. If not for what I did, then for what I didn't."

He looked in her direction. "What you didn't?" He repeated.

"Yeah. If I did something to upset her. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me. It's her you should be talking to."

"I…thought I'd come to you first. Since you usually know how my emotions work." She sighed. "I didn't want to start trouble. Not for you. Or myself."

He remained silent, raising the can to his lips for the last of its contents. He sighed. Quite refreshing, his Heineken was. She stepped in front of him, staring into his eyes. She placed a hand against his face, her fingertips cupping his angular face. Her other hand against his chest, her fingers running along the buttons of his flannel shirt.

"Please. Don't just shut me out of your life. Help me to make her understand."

"I can't." He said, removing her wandering hand as it neared his trousers. "And stop."

She stepped back, cupping her hands to her chest. "You can't possibly…"

"You can't be serious. You still love me, don't you?"

He didn't answer.

"I see…" she scowled, dropping her hands to her sides. "Once again you've turned your back on me."

"It's not like that" he reached for her and she pulled from his reach. "It's just that—"

"what? You have to be at her side because she lives with you?" she snapped.

He frowned. "That's not true."

"Tell her that." She crossed her arms. "And if it's so _not true_, prove it to me."

He refrained from asking How, but she saw the question in his eyes.

"Kiss me." she dared, stepping up to him. He hesitated. "Kiss me like you kiss her. Because I know you have. I can see it. I can smell the Bailey lingering on your breath."

He remained silent, coursing his tongue around now hating the taste he had consumed. She pressed her body against him and ran her hands along his chest until they loop around his shoulders.

"Meryl don't—"

she pulled him to her, pressing her lips to his. Tasting him as he once tasted Ayane. As if his body was taken over, his hands unwillingly moved to her waist. His fingers cupped to outline her curves as she leaned further into him. Her tongue colliding with his. Savoring. And little did he know, or wanted to realize, he wanted her. He missed her. But he was wrong. He wanted Ayane. He wanted _her_. He had her. She stood at the walkway watching as they disengaged. Watching as Meryl nipped at his neck, then his ear. She felt her heart drop and her blood boil. As if on cue, they turned to her, watching the sudden tears that formed in her eyes. David pushed Meryl aside and advanced. _What have I done?_

"Ayane! Wait!"

Too late. She was gone, running down the lighted pathway, teary eyed. Blind. Heart broken. Alone. Devastated. David hesitated, looking at Meryl. Her eyes smiling back. She had done it again. She tricked him, enticed him, and he knew if he hadn't of gotten things straight with Ayane right _now_, he'd lose the Kunoichi forever. He took off, continuing down the path. Ayane was running quickly, climbing the stairs in angst, pushing open the large double doors and disappearing into the darkness of the halls.

Meryl smirked, leaning back against the banister, alone once again. "…Oh, have I done something wrong?" she giggled, throwing Ayane's glass over the railing. She watched as it dropping into the ocean and was consumed into its depths.

[Go to Chp. 6]


	6. Missing You

Chp. 6 – Kuroi Tori "A Kunoichi's Last Dance"

"Otacon!" David took hold of his friend's shoulders and paused to catch his breath. "Have you seen Ayane?"

Otacon shook his head. 

"No. I haven't." When David cursed under his breath and looked around, Otacon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something wrong Snake? What's wrong?"

"Otacon, I've done something wrong. I have to find Ayane."

With that, he left, leaving Otacon to stare in wonder. Otacon watched as David was smothered by his guests and disappeared into the headcount of dancers. Redirecting his gaze to the sliding door behind him, Meryl walked in, apparently undisturbed like his friend had been. She smiled and followed with a wave of her hand.

"Hey, Otacon."

"Meryl."

He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Just a moment." He said, waiting for her to face him.

"You wouldn't by chance, know what just happened would you?"

"No."

"Oh." He nodded, looking off to the side.

"Something wrong, Otacon?"

"It's…uh… nothing." His eyes met hers. "Just forget what I said."

She nodded, and he turned to leave. He couldn't help but notice the gestures she used and the tone of voice she took. Both were conniving and misleading. Otacon pressed himself into a quiet room where he took a seat against a computer chair. He brought a hand to his ear and tapped into codec.

"Mei Ling?"

"…."

"Mei Ling, are you there? It's me, Otacon."

"...."

"Mei Ling! Stop avoiding me! This is serious."

A heavy sigh sounded on the other end of transmission.

"Oh god. what is it now, Otacon?"

"Oh, so you're there."

"Yep. I'm…here."

"Good. I need you."

"For?"

"It's Snake. Something happened."

"Snake? I've known a lot of things to happen to him…."

"…."

"What could possibly make this "something" any different?"

"He seemed pretty upset. Got any advise for me to give?" Otacon reached across the small desk for a notepad and pen.

"I need to know the situation first. You know that."

"Uh…there's this woman."

"Woman? Hm…he just couldn't keep his smile to himself, huh?"

"Yeah, well…ya' know. He has a way with the ladies." He listened to the deep sigh she conjured.

"What about him? uh… and this woman?"

"I'm guessing they're having problems. Relationship-wise."

"Relationship?" she laughed. "Snake? In a relationship? God, that's funny."

"Uh….right." Otacon sighed. "Meryl might have something to do with it."

"Meryl? She's in this too?"

Otacon nodded, then stopped, realizing that she wouldn't see his action. "Yep."

"She may be the cause of the downfall."

No sound came from the other end. Otacon felt the line went dead.

"Hello?"

"…."

"Mei Ling?"

"…"

"Helloooooo??"

"Uh… hello?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Sorry, I had to take the other call. My younger sister."

"Sister?"

"Yeah."

"You never told me you had a sister."

"You never asked."

Otacon frowned as he pushed the glasses further onto the bridge of his nose.

"Well…anyway, I think--"

"Just a second. I'm putting her on. Maybe she can help you."

"What's the frequency?"

"130.40."

"130.40…" he repeated. "Got it."

A small sound of interference emitted as the channel was switched. A younger voice came in, sounding that of equality to Mei Ling.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mei Ling's sis."

"Hi. …Mei Ling?"

"I'm here."

Otacon listened.

"What's the problem?" asked Mei Ling.

"Is this the guy who you said always wore a lab coat?"

"Yep. That's him."

Otacon smirked. "Yeah. That's… me."

"Oh. So… how's it going?"

"Good."

"Otacon, this is Lee-Anne, my younger sister."

"Lee-Anne?"

"Yep. You got a problem with my name?"

"Uh… no. I just thought—"

"Hm." Lee-Anne sounded.

"…Nevermind."

"Otacon."

"Yeah, Mei Ling?"

"Since I'm no longer working alongside you and the Colonel, Lee-Anne will take my place."

"Lee-Anne? Isn't she a little young to be—"

"Wasn't Emma a little young, Otacon?"

"Don't bring Emma into this."

"I'm just relating. Not offending you in any way."

"Oh."

"She'll be your advisor. She knows a wide variety of quotes to help you out. I figured, since your last quote session with Snake was horrible, she'd be a better successor."

Lee-Anne giggled and Otacon sighed.

"So you heard about that…"

"I hear everything Otacon. Well…I'm way past my time here, so I'll leave you two in peace."

"Mei Ling, wait!"

Too late. Her line went dead and the rusty air cascaded into his transmission. Lee-Anne sighed.

"I'm still here. What's the problem?"

Otacon hesitated. How could he talk relationships with someone much younger than him who may be just a bit older than Emma? He sighed and listened as she beckoned him for a sign of acknowledgement.

"Hello?"

"Sorry." he breathed.

"Okay."

"You heard about Solid Snake, right?"

"Yeah, the one who was supposedly responsible for the tanker incident a few years back."

Otacon paused. "Uh…right. Supposedly." He repeated. "Anyway, he's kind of in a bind between two women, one that he loved and one that he loves. I think."

Lee-Anne listened.

"I think the one that he loved is trying to destroy the relationship he's trying to form with the one he loves." Otacon shrugged in his seat. "I dunno. It's quite complicated." He heard a small sound of laughter on the other end. 

"You're the one making it complicated."

"Sorry…"

"That's all right." She paused, trying to suppress the smile that tugged on her lips. "I think that Mr. Snake should choose from his heart. Now, I'm not trying to make him seem soft in any way, but, maybe he just needs to choose one. But if he wants to be greedy and have both, he can _try_. Which… in reality, wouldn't work out."

"So you're saying to choose from your heart."

"Basically."

"That doesn't sound like any ancient Chinese proverb to me."

"Give me time. I'm still working on a few, Mr. Otacon."

"Please, call me Otacon. Mr. and Dr. are waaay too formal."

He listened to Lee-Anne's giggle and smiled.

"Okay _Otacon_."

Ayane stopped when felt she ran far enough. She looked around, seeming to be in the heart of the city. Lights, car horns, and music filled her eyes and ears. Then she saw it, the train station. A nice long ride home, or rather, David's home, was what she needed. She needed to clear that head of hers, take a nice bath, and climb into her bed. And in the morning, she'll depart and head back to where she came and never look back. At that moment, that's how she felt. She wanted to leave and abandon the infiltrator. She wanted him to watch her walk away. She wanted him in pain, much like the pain she felt now. She hugged David's coat tighter around her shoulders as she shuddered against the chilly air.

Her fingers pressed each number carefully as her eyes read the piece of paper. There was a number written down that she'd forgotten for quite some time. An old friend, if she was still considered that. Ayane held the receiver to her ear with her shoulder and leaned against the glass of the phone booth. _C'mon… pickup. I know you're there…_

The phone awakened Kaplan out of a deep sleep. Instantly alert, she grabbed for it, nearly knocking over the remnants of a glass of wine—a rare indulgence for her. "…Hello?" she said, her voice thick.

The caller whispered something Kaplan couldn't understand. She frowned. "Kaplan here. Who's calling, please?"

"K…Kaplan? …it…it's …me."

"Ayane?" She glanced at the clock, noting that it was nearly 2:00am. Her heart leaped to her throat. 

"What's wrong? What's happened?"

She listened. Ayane's sob became deep and broken, as if wrenched from the very center of her being. Alarmed, Kaplan sat up. "Ayane, What's happened? Talk to me."

For a moment, nothing but quiet sobs filled the woman's ear. She was left with no choice but to patiently wait until Ayane was ready. 

"…I …It's David." She managed, the words choked. "I… just want to come home. …Now. Please, Kaplan."

Her friend dissolved into tears again, and Kaplan climbed out of bed and crossed to her closet, portable phone still clutched to her ear. She opened the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light sweater.

"…I can't let you do that, Ayane. You don't belong here." Kaplan said, fighting to keep panic out of her own voice. She paused, listening to the extent of the other's pain. "You have to tell me what happened. What about David?"

For several moments, Ayane was quiet save for her very audible struggle for control. Then she spoke, her voice a tinny whisper. "I… He—…It's nothing." She sighed. When she looked around, her voice rose. "I want to come back, Kap. Please!"

Kaplan glanced at her watch, calculating. "Where are you?"

Ayane directed her eyes toward the on-coming train. "Train Station."

Propping the phone to her ear with her shoulder, Kaplan shimmied into her jeans. "Where are you going?"

"…I… I don't know yet."

"Listen to me," Kaplan started, switching the phone to her other ear. "I want you to go back—"

"I…I gotta go. The train's arriving."

"Ayane!"

"Bye Kaplan."

Kaplan paused, bringing a hand to her head. She stood a moment, listening to the dead line at the other end of her receiver. Slowly the cordless fell from her ear and was placed onto the base. A disappointing frown fell upon her lips as she glanced around her room. "Damnit."

Ayane slipped out of the phone booth. Fishing around in her coat pocket, she found the ticket she purchased before she made the call and walked toward the boarding director. With a smile, she handed him the ticket and started inside the fourth car. She passed through many cars, greeting people and their young until she found hers. When she opened the door to her room, she found it occupied by another. A man, ruggedly dressed as if a bandit looking to vandalize. She noticed the trench coat, the baggy trousers, and heavy boots. Blonde hair. She straightened, voiced an apology, and started back out. It would have been an easy success if he hadn't of placed his hand on the door and pulled it from her grasp. She stood back as he held out his hand.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. You have the right room, by the way."

She hesitated and he pressed on.

"…The name's Liquid."

A gasp slipped past her lips. He noticed her surprise and smirked. This couldn't possibly be the same Liquid that David talked about. The resemblance was uncanny. The only thing that set him aside from David was the blond hair. She cast her eyes elsewhere.

"Liquid." she lowly repeated.

"Yes." He grinned. "And you are?"

"Leaving." She murmured, turning away to start back the way she came. He caught her arm.

"Wait." He turned her to face him and she pulled away, snatching her arm from him.

"Don't touch me."

"Look, I'm not here to cause trouble. I need information."

"Information? I don't even know you!"

"But _I_ know _you_. We need to talk, now."

Before she could protest, he covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her inside, kicking the door shut with his foot. He held her close to him and stared her down, whispering into her ear. She struggled against him and he tightened his grip, pulling her arm even further behind her back. His British accent filled her ear with a deep, tart, tone.

"If you attempt to make a sound that would alarm anyone on this train, you'll be dead before they even hear it. Got it?"

She nodded, watching him from the corner of her eyes. Once he was sure she'd cooperate, he released her and stood back. She hugged herself as she fell back against the cushioned seating, her eyes averted onto the table before her.

"Where is he?"

"…Who?" she meekly asked, still with her eyes on the table.

"You know who. Snake."

"I don't know any Snakes."

He frowned, leaning forward, staring into the dark eyes that would never greet his own. "Don't play games with me. Where is my brother?"

"…I told you, I don't know."

He chuckled, leaning back with his eyes briefly shut. "you don't know…" he repeated, mocking her tone. 

"Fine, I'll refresh your memory," he said, reaching behind him to claim the semi-automatic handgun that hid beneath his trench coat. She listened as he cocked the hammer back. It was then that her eyes met his. He lifted his aim to her head. "Either you start talking, or you start bleeding."

She frowned. "I-I don't know. Honest."

"Wrong answer."

The trigger fell back and the chamber exploded. 

[Chapter 7 is almost complete and Ch.8 is in the works. R/R this one. ^^]


	7. To Seek & Mistrust

[Chapter 7.]

_Damn! Where is she?_ David asked himself as he surveyed the lot of cars abroad Otacon's premises. He advanced down the parked cars, looking into each vehicle, hoping that at least one of them held the kunoichi. Thirty-six cars and not one of them held the woman he was looking for. He cursed, scanning the perimeter once more.

"Found her yet?" a familiar voice arose from behind him. He whirled around and saw Meryl standing before him with her hands behind her back. He winced.

"Meryl."

"I bet you're tired of seeing me."

"I'm kind of busy right now." He grunted, turning back around. He started to look once more into the vehicles. Perhaps he may have missed a few. She followed, peeping into the vehicles as well.

"I see." She paused, stepping beside him as he continued to search. "Mind if I help?"

"As a matter of fact, I do mind. You've helped enough already."

She frowned.

"Fine. I'll just walk away and not even bother to tell you where she went."

He stopped and turned to face her. When he did, she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait a minute!" he yelled, grabbing her by the arm. He turned her to face him. "Where is she?"

Meryl struggled against him, but he held a good grip on her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Not until you tell me where Ayane went."

Those who were now heading to their cars turned their eyes toward them. Meryl smirked, finding this an opportunity. She granted him the same hard stare.

"You wouldn't want me to make a scene now, would you?"

He glanced at the passersby and his teeth gritted. He released her.

"Hm." She started, rubbing her arm. "...Didn't think you could get so aggressive beyond a bedroom." 

He crossed his arms. "Where is she, Meryl? You're testing my patience."

"Why are you worrying about her? You should be with _me_."

" I don't have time for this..." He muttered, turning to walk to his vehicle. She dropped her arms to her sides, watching.

"There you go again, leaving me." She frowned, following him. He paused, turning around.

"Stop following me. I'm busy looking for someone important."

_Important?!_  That did it. That remark caused her blood to boil on a level exceeding "steaming hot." How dare he degrade her importance like that. She brought her hand clearly across his face, making him wince. His left cheek reddened, burning, accented by her stinging hand. She pulled her hand to her side and stepped back. Her eyes narrowed on him like he was a child. 

"David Hayter, Solid Snake," she started, scowling as her words hissed at him. "Or whatever the hell you want to be called, I'm through with you."

"Meryl—"

She shot a hand into the air, silencing him as she stalked off. She didn't want an explanation, an apology. All she wanted now was his suffering. And she knew just how to do it. David brought a hand to his face, rubbing his jaw. He sighed, pulling open the driver-side door of his Ferrari.

My heart's still pounding. ...My thoughts, they're still running. And the Blood... so much blood.

Slowly Ayane's eyes opened, meeting that of Liquid's, although hers were blind with tears. Beside him on the floor was a train personel sprawled out in a pool of his own blood. Blood collected in a pool on her shirt, around her middle. Her right hand pressed against it, applying pressure. She winced when Liquid aimed toward her again. "Our friend here wanted to meddle."

"But I'll ask you this again." His eyes narrowed on her as her head lowered a bit. Her breathing became heavy. Still, she managed to lift her gaze to him. "Where is Snake?"

"I...I told you. I-I don't know."

He frowned. "You're not convincing me."

"I'm telling the truth!" she winced, arching forward with a small cry. "I-I don't know. Please... believe me."

"I don't." He said, looking down on the gun. He examined the weapon then turned it back to her. "I've learned that you know where he is."

She looked up to him, the blood loss started to show in her color. He saw the question forming in her eyes.

"How? Well, that's an easy one," He grinned. "A little voice told me. Quite the informer, that voice. Very persistent too."

She winced and he continued. "Now...Are you willing to talk?"

She shuddered, watching his aim rise. She shut her eyes once more. Her number was surely up. If the blood she already lost didn't kill her, the next gunshot would. She started to sob and he grinned.

"Am I scaring you? Sorry." He mocked, using the tone he took when he first saw her. 

"But don't worry" He teased, "You'll die quickly. It's a little painful right now, but ya' know... you'll eventually blackout and then POW!" he startled her, "It'll all be over."

He watched as she started to shake.

"Of course, that's if you decide not to talk. My dear brother is here somewhere and I know you know where he is."

"I don't—"

"Haven't you learned anything?" He shouted. "Every time you say 'no' I go POW! with my little gun."

She found it hard to keep her eyes open.

"uh-uh-uh, don't start blacking out on me now. I'm not through with you."

His aim fell upon her again and the trigger pulled back.

"Snake!"

"Yeah, Otacon." David replied dryly.

"My guess is you haven't found her." Otacon sighed with a hint of worry.

"You guessed right. What's up?" He eyed a woman walking along the sidewalk as he drove by. It wasn't Ayane.

"Mei Ling. She has a sister."

"Mei Ling.... great."

"I think she can help you."

"Help me do what?—"

"Hi Snake!" Lee-Anne cheerily greeted. 

"uh...Hello—Otacon how does she—?"

"She knows already. She insisted that she call you that."

"...."

"Okay, Mr. Snake." Lee-Anne started. "What's the problem?"

"Problem?"

"uh...I forgot to tell you" Otacon started "she's going to be your Advisor. Mei Ling suggested Lee-Anne. ...Since my quotes on the last mission didn't really help much."

"...."

"Mr. Snake."

"What?"

"_What_? Is that how you answered my sister?"

He sighed, easing the car to a stop. The traffic light was red. "...Otacon."

"Can't help you here, Snake. She's a tough one."

Lee-Anne giggled and the light turned green. He started forward, once again looking to the streets for any sign of Ayane.

"I think you should choose from your heart."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"If you really love a woman, let your heart decide if you want to be with her. Not your mind."

"...You call that a quote?—Otacon where did you find her?"

"Mei Ling." He laughed. "Give her time, Snake."

"I don't appreciate you two mocking me." Lee-Anne said, giving time for her voice to rise. "If you don't need my help, then why am I here?"

"...." David pulled into a parking lot of a late-night bar.

"Sorry, Lee-Anne. We do need you." Otacon collected the empty liquor bottles from the living room and crossed into the kitchen.

"That's what I thought." She answered back.

"Hey Otacon." David looked around as he stepped out of his car. He put his hands in his pockets and made his way toward the Entrance. **_Blatant Intoxication_** was the sign he read above the entrance doors. _Hmph, great title_, he thought.

"Yeah, Snake?"

"Can you try to reach Ayane on Codec? She wasn't answering my call."

"Sure thing."

"Ayane. Is that the girlfriend, Snake?" David paused at the girl's question.

"Um...no."

"No?"

"No."

"Is she the mistress then?"

"…Otacon." He grumbled, pushing open the entrance doors.

"She's your advisor, Snake. Deal, would ya?"

"She's a kid."

"She's Mei Ling's sister."

He sighed. "Otacon, reach me if you hear anything. And Lee-Anne?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll call you if I need any ancient scriptures."

"Okay. But you don't have my frequency—"

"Don't worry, Otacon will fill me in."

"Oh. Okay."

They all said their over and outs and ended transmission. Inside, the bar was full of men and a few women. David glanced around, his eyes scanning over every face turned in his direction. Compared to the men in there, he was clean-cut and looked very out of place. He cocked his head to the side and cleared his throat. "Alright, listen up."

Few turned their heads in his direction, and a few didn't. Voices still filled the room. He fished around in his pocket and removed a photo of Ayane. He held it up so everyone could see.

"Has anyone seen this woman?"

Most of the guys shook their heads while others were so drunk that they lied and said they had her in bed the night before. David rolled his eyes and the murmured voices slowly erupted into loud chatter. He returned to the entrance when a familiar ring filled his ear.

"I know where she is." A distorted voice said. David turned around, looking over the faces. Any one of them could be using the codec system. He just needed to know who. He placed a hand to his ear to drown out the sound of the others.

"Who is this? How'd you get my frequency?"

"That's not the issue right now, is it?"

"…."

"She took the train." He looked around the bar once more. Every one there seemed to be doing the normal activities a bar-goer would do. Drink and be merry. He pushed himself out the doors.

"She took the train where?"

"To heaven… or hell. I really don't know."

"What?!"

"Bye, I'll call soon."

"Damnit!"

The contact was lost, and empty space filled his ear. He punched the wall beside him and wiped a hand over his face, cursing. For minutes, he stood there thinking. _He had to find her quick._ Weaving through parked cars, he dived into the driver seat of his Ferrari and tossed the key into the ignition, starting the engine. Quickly, he reversed and sped out of the parking lot, flying into the vacant streets.

_Is it over? The pain? Is it gone yet? Did I die? _Liquid rested his hand against her face, tilting it up. Slowly her eyes opened, still blind by tears and pain. At the corner of her mouth, blood crawled freely as she took slow breaths of air. He smirked.

"You're quite the survivor. Now will you talk?" She didn't reply. "I don't think you'll be able to take another shot."

She began to sob in his hand. "I…I told you. I don't…don't know where he is…I—"

He sighed, his thumb running softly along her lips. 

"There you go again, lying." He watched her, wiping away at the blood along her mouth. "You must be enjoying this."

She didn't say anything, only sobbed.

"Tell me where he is, and you're free to go."

"I—"

"Don't say you don't know. I'd really hate to see you go." He smirked "The last woman I killed…well…lets just say, they still haven't found her."

"He…"She paused, and he waited, eagerly and intently listening. "He's… dead."

"Dead?" He repeated. She sobbed, struggling to move a hand to wipe her tears. He did it for her. "How?"

She shrugged. "…accident. Car accident."

Even though this was a lie, he enjoyed playing her little game. For she played his game and took two of his shots, it was his turn to be a pawn in her game of chess. He turned away from her, grinning as he brought a hand to his chin. She shut her eyes and breathed in slow paces.

"So Solid perished at the hands of the wheel… I applaud you, brother." He said, looking to the ceiling. "You were always so reckless."

He picked up the handgun, cocked it back and turned to Ayane. He waited for her eyes to slowly open and return to his. When she did, he aimed at her once more and she frowned.

"You said I'd be free to go…" She murmured. He gave a light shrug.

"I lied. And since Solid's no longer living, you're no longer needed."

"But—"

"Say goodnight."

"…damnit."

As he'd planned, he ended the night on a sad note, pulling the trigger twice. She fell back, sprawled onto the seats in a pool of her own blood. Her image: discolored, apparently _dead_. He frowned, holstering the gun behind him, as it was in the beginning, and turned to leave. He stepped over the other, careful as to not step in the young man's plasma, and pulled open the room's door, making his exit.


	8. The Kunoichi

[Chapter. 8]

"I'll kill him." A woman's voice declared.

"I'll hide the body." Another woman said, in return.

Ayane's eyes slowly opened, pure pain surging through her body. A large throbbing pain circulated throughout her whole being. She struggled to move, but the restraints along her bed denied all movement. She struggled to talk, but the breathing tube prevented sound.

"She's awake." The second woman announced.

Ayane saw a shadow move. Starting at the right side of her room to the left, then to her bedside. Stepping into the light, Kaplan came forward, a coat in her arms as she gently smiled. Ayane saw, behind her eyes, the immense hurt and anger that swirled beneath them. She struggled to speak but Kaplan 'shh'ed her.

"Don't speak." Kaplan said, reaching for Ayane's hand. She held it, and covered it with both hands. Ayane moaned, her eyes becoming teary. The look in Kaplan's eyes told her that she would die, she wasn't ready to leave. "You lost a lot of blood, but you'll be okay. The doctor said that you need plenty of rest. You'll be out in four weeks."

Ayane nodded slowly, wishing Kaplan wouldn't carry the same tears as she. The other woman in the room made a slight sound of disgust for the two. The girl was all right, no sense in crying if she's going to be ok. She stepped beside Kaplan and leaned forward with her hands against the bed rail.

"We thought you wouldn't make it. In ER, they said you flat lined three times. If you didn't pull through, we had plans of replacing you at the faction."

Ayane's eyes widened with worry. Kaplan shot her friend a look then turned back to Ayane.

"…Cora and I were worried. When the train stopped at the central station, a bag boy found you. He called 911 and you were rushed here."

The other woman chimed in. "I was _not_ worried. I knew you'd make it." she said dryly "Besides, if you didn't, you'd be replaced," she reiterated. 

Ayane whimpered. Kaplan elbowed Cora. "She doesn't mean that, really—"

The doctor came in, reading the chart that was in the bin outside Ayane's room door. Her eyes shifted over to him as he neared her bed. He looked over to the two women.

"Can I have a moment with you two outside? It's important."

Ayane's eyes were flooded with panic. What could he possibly say to them that he couldn't say to her? She squeezed Kaplan's hand, making her look toward her. Kaplan frowned sadly, and patted her hand.

"It'll only be a minute," she told her, before removing her hands from hers, and turned to follow the doctor. Ayane sighed heavily, shutting her eyes as the door closed. Her eyebrows drew together in anger and self-pity. She started to sob.

            "What's wrong?" Kaplan asked, bringing a hand up to push some hair behind her ear. Her friend leaned against a wall, listening. The Doctor flipped through a few papers.

"A lot of things are wrong, at the moment, but we're working to fix them." He said, rubbing a hand against his forehead. "She's recovering, but not as quickly as she should. And the blood loss has done a lot of damage."

Kaplan sighed and he continued.

"…I cannot guarantee that even with her progress, she'll make it. We'll need to run some more tests and take a few more cat scans."

Cora shut her eyes. She knew it. She knew Ayane wouldn't make it. She directed her eyes to the shaken Kaplan and watched her frantic movements.

"Isn't there anything that I can do?—" Kaplan asked.

"Tell her goodbye and let her rest in peace."

Kaplan turned toward her friend, who stood against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Cora's eyes were directed toward a window with a sense of admiration to the rainfall. Kaplan sighed, quite disgusted with her friend's remark. She turned back to the doctor just as he slid the chart into the bin on the door.

"Make her better. When I return, I want to see her the way she was." 

The doctor watched as Kaplan began to walk. Cora nodded in the doc's direction. 

"And tell her, we said goodbye." She said as she walked off after Kaplan.

David and Otacon sat in front of each other in the comfort of David's home. Otacon stared at his friend in silence, clearly letting him think. For days, David's been looking for Ayane and had no luck in finding her, or valuable information leading to her whereabouts. He sighed, bringing his chin to rest on his folded hands.

"Did you check recent train tickets recorded on the computers?" David finally said.

Otacon sighed. "Yes. But her name didn't appear. No response from codec either."

"Damn."

"Have you talked to Meryl?"

"Not since the party."

"Oh."

"Someone contacted me on codec the day she disappeared."

"Who?"

"Dunno."

"And you're now informing me about this?"

"Didn't think you needed to know."

"…Snake." Otacon sighed. "You have to start telling me about these things.—Hm? What's this?"

David glanced over to the laptop that Otacon fiddled with. Otacon turned the screen whereas they both can see and pointed to an article. He read aloud the bold lettering.

"Two victims of a train shooting: one dead, the other, in critical condition. Do you think—?"

Before he could finish his question, David was already stepping into his shoes and loading his .50 Desert Eagle. Otacon's brows lifted in surprise.

"I don't even have to ask where you're going…"

"That's right. What hospital?" 

Otacon scanned the article. "Mount Sinai Medical."

David pulled open the front door and stepped through, he grunted as he stumbled back inside. Otacon saw a woman's hand shove him back through the door. Kaplan stepped in, scanning the interior of the house. Cora stepped in behind her with a colt python armed and ready. As she advanced, she brought her aim up to Otacon while Kaplan shoved David into a wall and placed a berretta against his jaw.

"What'd you do to her?" She sneered, cocking back the hammer. David was surprised.

"What're you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" she said. "You shot her!"

David pulled her hand from his face and pulled her aside, making her back slam against the wall. He now had her pinned to the wall with a hand heavily set against her shoulder. She gasped and he leveled with her.

"I didn't shoot anyone. Ayane? Is she okay? Tell me!"

Kaplan narrowed her eyes as she looked upon him. She tilted her chin upward.

"If she dies, I'll kill you."

He mocked her with a smirk. "You couldn't kill me even if you dreamed it."

Codec sounded and David paused to answer it.

"…'It's a thin line between love and hate.' Dunno who wrote that one."

He sighed. "Lee-Anne, this isn't a good time."

"Oh, then I'll call again."

"…" He turned back to Kaplan who struggled with him. She sighed heavily, setting her head back against the wall.

"Let go of me!"

"Tell me what you know."

"She's dying! That's what I know!"

"Damnit" he cursed, biting his lower lip. "Who shot her?"

"You."

"What?"

"People IDed you walking from her room on the train." She struggled once more. He pushed her against the wall. "Ugh! They say you shot her!"

He paused, looking off to the side a moment, then looked back to her. "What was I wearing…?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer my question. What was I wearing?"

"A trench coat—"

"…Liquid." He mumbled bitterly. He pulled away from her and she fell from his grasp. As David walked toward Otacon, Cora directed her aim toward him.

"Stop." She commanded.

"Fuck off. He's coming with me."

Cora's frown deepened and she pulled the trigger. Spiraling out of the chamber, the bullet grazed past his head, causing the tassels of his bandana to wave. His eyes narrowed on her.

"Don't make me kill you." She said, cocking the hammer back once more. "I'd hate to see a nice home covered in blood."

"Let him go." Kaplan sighed, walking in behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her. She crossed her arms loosely and shut her eyes. "He didn't do it."

"But—"

"Don't argue. He didn't do it."

Cora scowled, unlocking the hammer, and dropping her aim. She holstered the weapon, then grunted, crossing her arms. David grabbed Otacon up and led him to the doorway. Kaplan and Cora followed.

"Otacon, I need you to get any and all information you can about Liquid's whereabouts."

"Okay." They nodded to each other and Otacon took off toward his vehicle.

"I'm coming too." David spun around to find Kaplan beside him. She had this intent look on her eyes. Cora stood a few feet behind, watching. " I have a score to settle with this 'Liquid'."

He had no say whether to keep her from accompanying him. If he were to take down Liquid, he'd need as much help as he could get. He turned to go inside but as he reached the doorway, Cora stopped him with a hand to his chest. He looked down and she removed it.

"I'm coming also. If Kaplan dies, you and Liquid will both die."

He frowned, pushing the front doors open. He needed to pack. Codec filled his ear. "…."

"Need to save Mr. Snake?"

"…."

"Hello? Mr. Snake?"

"Uh…yeah. Let's save."

"Okay."

Lee-Anne recorded the passing data into her computer while David waited. When she was done, she sighed.

"Okay Mr. Snake. All done."

"Great."

"Call me when you need to save, okay, Mr. Snake?"

"…right. And just call me Snake, no Mister, please."

"Makes you sound old?"

"Yeah."

She laughed.

"Okay then, Snake."

"Bye."

[Go to Chp. 9]


	9. The Infiltration

Chp. 9 – Kuroi Tori "A Kunoichi's Last Dance

***

David looked back from the 2nd pilot's seat to the two Kunoichi's applying the chaff grenades to their uniforms. Imported knives, hand grenades, assault rifles, and handguns were carefully placed in their appropriate places.

"You two are going first. We'll be landing in a few." He yelled, trying to overpower the sound of the chopper blades. He tossed them their communication devices. Kaplan applied the Konami associated codec system to her ear. Cora glanced down on the microchip in her hand.

"What's this for?"

"Communication. You'll need it to keep in touch."

She let her eyes drift from David's to her hand. Then shoved the device into her pocket. "I'll contact you if I need to."

Kaplan slid a needle-like kit within the sash along her waist. "Frequency?"

"141.80."

"Got it." Kaplan took her place beside Cora at the chopper's hatch. She noticed the undisclosed compound beyond the forest terrain. Cora scanned the grounds, mentally noting the disposition of the large structure. Where sentries were expected to patrol, there were none. She concluded her thoughts with assuming an ambush. It was clear as day that Liquid was expecting them. She lifted her head in David's direction and spoke loudly over the noise of the rotating blades.

"Set her down here! I'm going in to clear a path."

"This is not the extraction point, I can't land here!" The pilot replied in the same tone.

"Then this is where I get off." She answered back, seemingly to herself. She placed a good grip along the hatch-handle and threw it back, unlocking the sliding door. David stumbled from his seat and advanced toward them.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing!" 

Jerking her arm to the side, the hatch flew aside letting in a large gust of air that rocked the carrier. Kaplan placed a hand to her temple, shielding her eyes from stray hair that flapped around with the engrossing winds.

"Want me to follow?"

"Yes."

Cora pushed herself forward and flew into the air. Kaplan followed just missing the hand that reached to grasp her shoulder. Suspended into the air, they fell swiftly into a swan dive. Cora glanced in Kaplan's direction and exchanged a nod. Like two dots, they disappeared amongst the cloudy air and plummeted into leafy trees.

"Damn it!" David peered out into the forest. Where the two disappeared, birds took flight from the treetops. He turned back to Otacon in one of the passenger seats, collecting data via laptop. "Otacon, I need heat censored surveillance of this place. I want full detail of Kaplan and Cora's whereabouts. Try to get that set up before we land."

"I'll try."

* * *

"Liquid, two have entered into our perimeter." Distortedly speaking, an unmarked uniform stood before a wide surveillance screen with a hand to its ear. The metallic structure paced back and forth, its head turned in the direction of the advancing women on screen. A large 49" katana rested sheathed behind its spine. "No. Solid Snake has not been identified leaving the aircraft. It veered out of our territory." 

"Perhaps, they are working this one alone?" A hand braced against the side of the key panel. Static engulfed the transmission as Liquid gave reply. "I see… I'd be more than happy to greet them accordingly."

Static filled empty space as a voice requested full strategic cooperation. 

"Understood."

A hand moved across the large key panel that sat before the wide screen. A few keystrokes followed by the Esc key sent the large screen to go blank. With a hand propped against its chin, the Cyborg-figure paced the room. Back and forth, contemplation played on whether or not Liquid and the Cyborg would prevail in their efforts of forming the ultimate _Metal Gear X._

Together they'd worked out the details, planning endlessly the design and mechanical operation of the new Metal Gears until it was finally built. The sub-prototype of MGX, Gava, lay dormant at the ground level below the vicinity. Fully operational, continuous experiments are implemented. Standing in over 48 ft. with stealth-camouflage and flight capabilities, it is capable of breath-taking combat on air, land, and sea. It can ensure traceless counts of a bloodshed massacre within an 800-mile radius.

"Ah. This… will be an easy task." The Cyborg commented upon leaving—stepping past the sliding double doors.

* * *

Agility enveloped by speed, swerved around each corner. A thin mahogany tassel billowed behind tresses of burnt umber and deep wines. Kaplan scathed around her section of the compound, halfway empty and halfway full of breath. _Strange_, she thought. She wondered how she moved undetected before the camera's eyes and yet, no sentries were guarding this area. Not even the sentry that was to guard the elevator's hall was on duty. This was strange indeed. **B-24** was boldly imprinted on the concrete wall ahead of her. She took her steps along the wall, gliding almost across the snow-painted concrete. Her eyes shot open as she hit the next corridor. Sliding down from the wall, her feet tapped listlessly against the tiled floor. She made an abrupt turn in an effort to halt and her eyes widened as she did so. _Shit!_ Thirty sentries blocked the route and all had a trained eye on the Kunoichi. Rifles went up to aim while one guard signaled with one hand in the air, a three-count to open fire. _Just a few more feet!_ She told herself as she ran, trying to muster up all the speed she could, to retreat. Three fingers were apparent in seconds, and triggers simultaneously pulled back.

Bullets ripped through the corridor like a race of speeding horses. Some skimmed past her head, along the walls, and bounced against the concrete in sparks. She couldn't outrun them and she knew this. Removing a shuriken she hurled it toward the elevator's panel. The security panel fizzled out and the elevator's doors swung open. She twisted backwards into an on-going slide. Rolling onto her stomach as she slid along the corridor with bullets endlessly trailing behind her, she unholstered the semi-automatic magnum and aimed for the sentries. She fired back, shell after shell spilling from the chamber, bullet after bullet connecting with a few and missing others. She slid into the elevator, firing as she went, and continued to fire until the doors closed in front of her. The elevator gave a light bell sound as it moved to ascend floors. She braced herself against the west wall of the elevator and sighed. The elevator car began to move.

"Tch. …I could use a nice frappuccino right now." She grunted, holding her side. She looked down at the pool of blood forming in her right palm from her abdomen. She winced and leaned her head back against the west wall of the elevator. She patted her hand against the panel of floor buttons and pressed on the "emergency stop". The car pulled to a stop between floors, rocked a bit, then remained perfectly still. She sighed, and leaned her head back.

She let a gloved hand move to touch her ear, tapped in a frequency and waited as codec began to ring.

* * *

 "Snake here." He pressed his back against the base of a tree, with one hand to his ear. Two sentries walked the area, wearing jungle-print camouflage attire. He peered from behind the tree, careful as to not expose himself. He noticed the sentries holding Russian AK-105s and wearing Kevlar vests. _This must be the higher security levels_, he noted mentally.

"Snake, I've set up the surveillance you asked for. I had to use the satellite's digital imaging to get a visual of the compound structure." Otacon paused, pushing his glasses further up on his nose. "Not exactly sure why you'd want a heat sensor, but it's up."

"…It could come in handy. The chopper?"

"Hidden."

"Good. I'm clearing out the enemies as I go. Once I find the Main terminal, I'll double back for you."

" Okay. Stay low, Snake."

"Got'cha."

"Hey! What was that?" The Russian guard questioned, as he walked near the shifting tree. Snake remained still, his hands motionless as an index moved toward the trigger of his USP. The guard stopped short of the tree, examining the little movement from the branches. Then he saw something red, beam-like, staring down at the dampened ground of dirt and grass. " eh? What is that light?"

He moved forward a bit more to investigate. Each step was cautious and slow. He'd stop with his eyes fixed on the light. Snake darted out, painting the red dot against the Russian's forehead. Almost instinctively, Snake smirked to the sentry's gasp of terror, and pulled the trigger. The patrolling sentry a bit away whirled around at the loud gunshot. His eyes widened upon his comrade who staggered back with blood spewing from his temple as he reached out then collapsed. His eyes adverted to something rattling within the bushes. He brought his AK to his chest and followed the sound. **_Tap tap tap!_** He whirled around, the sound emerging now from his left.

"Ach. Who's out there?" The sentry yelled. He stood perfectly still- his hands, shaking with sweat, his eyes- intently searching the trees and tall grass. He turned, finding a shadow sweeping between the trees. His eyes narrowed and his gun rose in an assault of flying slugs. Shell cases created shingles around him as they flew into the air, then dropped like flies.

Snake fell into a roll with bullets trailing closely behind him. One zipped past his cheek, another, his shoulder. He fell back against the tree, waiting. The tree became his shield, deteriorating with shards of wood, grass, and leaves, flying past his head with each bullet that came his way. He scowled, squinting past the up-risen dirt and grime to get a good look at the other. Audible clicks emerged beneath the smoke screen. This was Snake's chance. He slowly stood up, holstering the USP and reached down to claim the combat knife from the sheath on his ankle. He listened in on the string of curses from the sentry's mouth and quietly stalked his way behind him. Alarmed, the sentry struggled, choking as Snake wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. He began yelling, but became smothered by gloved fingertips then silenced by the stainless-steel scalpel. Snake pulled the jagged knife from his neck and released the lifeless form to topple onto the ground. He cleaned the utensil and re-sheathed it to his ankle as he bent down to search the body. He snatched up the dog tags reading "Richard Vlad" and pocketed it just as a siren of multiple guns were cocked around him. His eyes shot up and his lips fell into a frown. Twenty-three sentries surrounded him, all staring with intensity within their eyes. He shut his eyes, raised his hands, and cursed into a misty grumble.

[Go to Chp. 10]


	10. Kohl Cyborg Ninja

Chapter 10: Kohl: The Cyborg Ninja 

"You all are aware of our plans here with the development of Metal Gear Gava and X." Liquid said before a large crowd of his own soldiers. Russian genome soldiers to be exact. "Can you remember a time when Colonel Jackson lead his men to secure Metal Gear Ray? You, the soldiers, will protect Gava and X with your lives."

Eyes were still, staring intently on the words that were said and the stride Liquid took across the floor above them. From the crowd, mysterious green eyes followed him, halfway visible beneath the beret that sat just above them. Liquid continued.

"The compound has been breached by two women. I expect you all to be on full alert. And I expect you to shoot to kill."

Those teal eyes turned to Liquid. Intently watching his subtle movements. "I want anyone who's out of uniform's, head blown _clean off_."

One guard became noticeable amongst the others. His gloved hand raised above his head, drawing the attention of Liquid. The teal eyes were directed to the soldier as well. "Sir. What do we do about the women?" He paused, creating a grin for his comrades. "Will you be cutting us loose, like rabid dog? We have… our time of needs too."

"Do as you want, mates, just make sure that you kill them. Don't report in if they aren't dead."

When the crowd began to murmur softly, Liquid waved them a dismissal as he swung around. Still, those teal eyes followed the trench-clad attractant as he stepped down from his pedestal. The figure moved toward him.

"Sir."

Liquid turned around with his hands loosely placed in his pockets. He strolled forward, taking a few steps, and stopped in front of the smaller frame. "What is it?"

The sentry pulled away the beret from his head, revealing the curly lot that would surround a face of features painted with beauty. Only because _he_ really was a _she_. She moved to speak. Her rose-colored lips pursing in thought to move, but she halted. She pushed a handful of hair from her face and proceeded to clear her throat. It was then, without the beret, that he noticed _her_. He saw the shortened haircut, the sexy teal eyes, the baggy-fitting B.D.U.s, and didn't even know it was the woman from Shadow Moses. _Sniper Wolf?_ It can't be.

"I wanted to tell you that I am capable of taking them out by myself. _Him_ as well. These men are a waste, Liquid." He came a bit closer, bringing his face close to hers, just inches from a tender kiss. She only stared into his eyes with a strict admiration for work, not love.

"Luv," he said, placing a hand to her face. He came even closer, with his lips lingering and his breath brushing lightly against hers. He gave her light kisses, not long enough to savor and not short enough to miss. "I know you're capable of doing away with them. I witnessed you in Shadow Moses, Wolf. You almost killed my brother."

She pulled away, pushing his face from hers with her right hand. He straightened and chuckled while rubbing a thumb across his lower lip. She sighed, staring him straight in the eyes with little traces of mutual emotions. "Almost, Liquid. You should of left me there to die in the snow."

"I couldn't. You're the greatest asset to me."

"I'm nothing to you. Not anymore."

"If you wish, luv. You'll come crawling in the end."

"You're dreaming. I'll contact you when I find those women." She waved a hand behind her, dismissing herself from the conversation. Liquid smirked, bringing his arms to fold across his chest. He watched the sweet curves of her body, smothered by the folds of her baggy uniform, walked away. He chuckled.

"I won't be dreaming for long, Wolf. You'll come back." He mumbled as he continued to admire her, stepping backwards toward a door behind him.

*.*.*

_Shit! Jammed!_ Pressing her back against a wall, Cora tampered with the .357 magnum in her hand, trying to relieve the weapon of its malfunctioning lock. Frustrated, she threw it aside. She removed the Glock-18 from behind her and peeked around the corner.

"Looking for someone?" A voice rang. Before her stood the Cyborg ninja, holding the 49" katana aimed in her direction. Cora stepped out from behind the wall and pulled up her aim.  She remained silent, staring at the suit. Analyzing its complex design with her mind and making a mental note of it. The Ninja lowered the sword, and in place he brought up a S.A.A Colt Python, immediately snapping the trigger back.

Cora lunged back, feeling the bullet skim past her ear. She scowled, bringing her aim up again, this time cocking back the hammer as she was supposed to do.

"Who are you?"

"You can talk after all." The Cyborg chuckled. "My name isn't of importance."

Cora stiffened. The voice was too distorted to determine whether it be a man or woman behind that mask. Even the body structure was difficult to assume. The cyborg raised an index to his mouth and tapped his ear. Cora blinked, realizing the request and searched her pocket for the codec chip. She found it and placed it in her ear.

"Who are you—?"

"I was sent here to kill you." The ninja started. "But…I will hold that off for now."

"What's your deal?"

"You help me shut down the Metal Gear: Gava operation."

"Metal Gear: Gava?"

"That's what I said."

"…" Cora blinked. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I have what you're looking for."

"Yeah? What's that?" Cora mumbled.

"Your friend."

"I don't carry friends."

"I figured that's why she's here."

"…What're you implying?"

"Nothing."

"…."

"I can help you get her out of here."

"…Why should I work with you? It might not even be her."

"It is, because I was the one who brought her here."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Equal trade."

"Figures. And this Liquid stabbed you in the back?"

"He may be planning it."

"And you've secretly gone neutral…"

"It's not official. I, too, have something that I want from here."

"What's that?"

"Nothing that concerns you."

"…"

"The prototype is almost to its completion."

" What's its purpose?"

 "Pre-chaos for the United States and other tyrannical countries."

"…?"

"Yes—Gava, Metal Gear Gava, is designed for the destruction of profitable countries, like the United States, Europe, Japan, China, and Russia. All are specifically targeted."

"…. And this Liquid?"

"He's the one going to conduct the first strike. He plans to overtake the countries and conceive another world war. According to him, the first strike targets those capable of high death threats through chemical warfare and nuclear bombs. "

"Hm. And I thought he'd team up with them, not kill them."

"He has partnered with a few of them. The late Sergei Gurlukovich was brought in two years ago to discuss his militia's plans of giving Liquid over 60 billion in chemical warheads. President Johnson, coaxed into relations with Liquid, entrusted him with access to Military assistance."

"…. Interesting. But it could be a bluff."

"Liquid thinks of it as a world for himself. If the countries are to believe that they are under fire from their most trusted allies, then they have no other option but to retaliate. And with this, Liquid isn't bluffing."

"But he could—"

"Were you even listening? Gava is already operational. I don't think a fully-operated machine capable of mass counts of fatalities is referred to as a bluff. Metal Gear X is soon underway."

"Metal Gear X?"

"The counter-part to Gava. Kind of its mother, to put it simple."

"…."

"Think of the damage **that** will cause. If Gava can destroy an entire country in less than two months, how long do you think it will take X? Think of X's capabilities."

"…A worldwide massacre in a little over a year?" Cora mumbled.

"Correct."

"So how do we destroy it—" Cora looked up at the sound of footsteps. A shadow stretched down the hall, advancing with each echo of a footfall. The Cyborg produced its sword.

"Liquid." They both broke away from codec and whirled around. The Cyborg grabbed Cora from behind, pinning her against him, held the katana to her neck and the Colt Python to her head. "Don't move."

Liquid looked up from the floor. He paced his steps slowly, watching the Cyborg struggle with the mercenary.

"**Kohl**." Liquid spoke as he stopped short of the two. Cora winced, feeling the katana press against her throat. Liquid stood before her, clad in a lengthy trench coat that touched an inch off the ground with baggy mud-colored trousers that were pressed within his boots. His chest rested bare before her, peeking from behind crossed arms as he watched her. Cora scowled, her fingertips clutching the Glock-18, trying to keep it in her hand.

The Cyborg nodded at being acknowledged. "I ran into this one first."

"Who is she?" He asked, glancing over the shorthaired woman.

"She will not talk."

"Why not?" He asked, narrowing his eyes on Cora. Cora stared him down, amazed at the uncanny features displayed before her. _Solid Snake's brother?_ The jaw line, face structure, and eyes were identical, whereas the hair and speech were not. She scowled with no reply, pressing to break free from the Cyborg's grasp. Liquid frowned, stepping back and dropping his arms to his sides.

"Bring her to the chamber. We'll make her talk." He said over his shoulder as he stepped away from them. 

"Yes, sir." The Cyborg nodded, watching him disappear through the west sliding door. Cora was released, rubbing her neck as she stepped forward. Her eyes shot up with a groan as a shock of pain ripped through her body. The katana's hilt slammed into the back of her head then fell slowly to the Cyborg's side. Cora gave a strenuous sigh as she fell forward and collapsed. Total darkness flooded her mind until she drifted into unconsciousness.

*.*.*

"I'll show that Liquid a thing or two. 'Wolf' ha! I look nothing like her!" A woman's voice grumbled in fatigue. Half of an unconscious sentry's body slid across the floor into a room. Strenuous grunts echoed softly amidst the silence of the locker room. A gloved hand moved to pull a locker door open. For a brief moment, a woman's gasp filled the room. Startled by the image of herself in a mirror, the woman jumped. She didn't expect to find a mirror inside one of the lockers. Usually it was an indecent exposure of a woman who was usually mounted on the inside of the door. She stepped over to the guard, pressed his back to her chest, and pulled him into the locker. She propped him up against the interior wall and slammed shut the locker door. She sighed.

"Now to get out of these ridiculous clothes." She said, pulling open another locker door.

First went the contacts. The teal circles fell from her eyes into the palm of her hands. She tossed them in their case and slid the tiny capsule onto the shelf. Next went her shirt being pulled over her head to expose a crimson-laced bra. She reached into the locker and claimed the ground floor's B.D.U.s supposedly set there for the next shift. She pulled on the top then moved down to the trousers, shimmying her way out of them.

A sliding door pulled open with a bell sound. She halted, stifling a gasp as she looked off in the direction of the doorway. Whistling with a murmured song, a sentry trudged into the locker room. He paused, inhaled to a yawn with his arms outstretched, then sighed. Mumbling how tired he was, he continued to walk further into the room. She froze in place, her eyes locked onto the sentry as he walked in her direction. He still hadn't acknowledged, the half dressed woman because he was too busy looking at his boots. Slowly, she walked along the wall until she stepping into the locker, clothes in hand. Reducing the creaking of the locker door, she closed it slightly, leaving it open enough to view the sentry. She drew in a breath as he stopped at her door. He raised a brow at the AK-105 leaning against the wall.

"Huh? A weapon?" He said as he took a step forward and picked it up. Her brows drew together and she scowled. Her fingertips pressed against the door, ready to forced it open for a surprise attack. She stiffened when he straightened and removed her hand. He took a few steps back, examining the weapon, and bumped into the locker's door. She gasped, hitting her hand against the back of the locker. He swung around and stared at the metallic door.

"What was that?" He said as he stepped forward. Her eyes narrowed as he reached for the door. He raised his weapon as his free hand caught a good grip on the handle. He pulled it open and immediately took aim. The woman darted out. She pushed away at his weapon with her right hand, and grabbed his face with her left. Her hand clasped against his mouth. Bewildered, his eyes grew wide as she held a tight hand to him. He struggled, trying to pry her hand from his mouth, but she wouldn't budge. She slammed him back against the opposite locker and stripped the combat knife from his shoulder. She banked it against his neck.

"Afraid?" She grinned. The sentry gave a muffled yell. A forceful knee slammed into his mid-section, causing him to double over in pain. She swept the combat knife across his neck, revealing raw exposure of a shower of blood. She stepped back and the sentry fell to his knees. His head drawn back and neck cut open, spewing crimson contents into the air. Grabbing her AK from the ground, she crossed her arms and watched as his labored breathing rasped into a demising THUD. She turned away to face her locker and grabbed the rest of her uniform.


	11. Torture & Calm

Chp. 11 – Kuroi Tori "A Kunoichi's Last Dance"

Liquid walked in to find the Cyborg attending to Solid Snake's restraints. Unconscious, it was able to restrain him without a fight but dared that he'd test its strength with retaliation, if he were to come to. Liquid stood between a large capsule and the electric chamber that held his brother.

"Is he awake yet?"

"No."

"Then wake him up!"

The Cyborg took a few steps forward, drawing the katana from its sheath, and pressed the blade against Solid's neck. Snake groaned, lifting his head to the blade's pressure as it pinched at his skin. Unfocused, a blurry image of a Cyborg stood before him, clad in a Gunmetal and Black metallic suit.

"..A…a ninja?" He mumbled.

A fist slammed into his middle, creating a grunt of pain from the man. Snake's face contorted to that of hurt but he became immediately alert. The Cyborg stepped back and crossed its arms. "He's up."

"Good."

Snake winced, and lifted his gaze to the other in the room. An apparent trench coat stretched from broad shoulders to an inch from the ground. Worn brown trousers fell into the vamp of leather boots. Blonde hair cropped the head of an angular face while sunglasses his unidentifiable eyes. A lean frame stood before him with great intensity equal to that of his and instantly he knew who held it. _Liquid!_

Liquid stepped forward, removing the sunglasses from his eyes.

"Hullo Snake." The Brit said as he folded the glasses and held them up. "Do you still like my sunglasses? I bought an extra pair just for you."

Snake scowled, jerking forward toward his brother. He growled, feeling the restraints' full force against him. Once again he rested shackled within the electronic contraption. Liquid straightened, dropping his arms to his sides. He smirked. Distant tapping caught Snake's attention and he turned to his left. The Cyborg stood in front of a large capsule, tapping the glass with its index. Inside, Cora lingered within the liquidation. She was supported by chains that wrapped around her body, just enough to hold her up. Her eyes were closed, her hair was boundless, and her body, listless. Snake assumed her to be in a state of unconsciousness. Air bubbles escaped from the air mask mounted to her face. Liquid smirked at his lack of attention.

"Surprised, Snake?" He said catching his brother's attention. "I just couldn't resist putting her in our newest contraption."

"Release her. It's me you want, Liquid."

"Yes. But why not have double the pleasure?"

"_Liquid_!" Snake yelled.

"Hmph. No need to get mad. You both will get the same treatment."

The Cyborg turned in Liquid's direction, distortedly speaking. "Shall I wake this one up?"

"Of Course."

Solid glanced over to the ninja who made its way to a wall panel. A hand arose and pulled down a lever. Snake looked at Cora's face. For a moment nothing happened and she didn't stir as the lever was pulled. The liquid in the tank slowly became restless, swapping colors between gray and green. Cora's eyes shot open and bubbles flooded from the corners of her mask. She began to scream, horrifically aloud. The muffled screams became garbled as she began to choke on the liquid substance. Snake watched in horror as a surge of electricity streamed through the water and engulfed Cora. The tank became overrun by waves and bubbles.

"Cora!! Liquid stop this **now**!" Snake yelled, fighting with his restraints. Liquid nodded to the Cyborg and the switch was released. Cora's body dropped weightlessly against the chains that held her. Liquid crossed his arms.

"I don't think she'll be able to withstand another shock, Snake." Liquid watched her labored breathing, then returned his gaze to Solid.

"Liquid. …Let her go." Liquid smiled as he stepped up to him.

"Say _please_. Or are you too proud to beg?"

David grumbled, glaring upward at his brother. The olive tassels wavered with the air from the ventilation shaft. Silently whispering, he muttered. "…please."

Liquid swung around with an uproar of laughter. "How nice!" He grinned, turning toward the ninja near the large container of Cora. The ninja nodded in his direction, acknowledging his cackle. He lowered his eyes to Snake and advanced. "Too bad I never listen to reason."

            "Keep them entertained. I want her screaming. Him… I want dead, Got that?" The Cyborg nodded as Liquid made his way to a security-locked door. Snake watched him darkly, and held his stare as he watched Liquid tap in a key-code. Liquid briefly smiled to his brother and waved with a "ta-ta!" The Cyborg moved back over to the tank with Cora and pressed a hand to the lever. Snake lunged forward, still held by his restraints.

"Don't!"

The Cyborg slowly turned its head in his direction. "What?"

"Don't do it!"

"…." Interested by his reaction, the cyborg removed its hand to fold its arms. "Why not?"

"Because I'm the one he wants. Not her."

"…She must be close to your heart."

Snake hesitated on her remark. "No. She's not even supposed to be here."

"Hm," LA said turning back to the tank. A hand was propped up under its chin, then moved and pulled the lever. "Too bad."

Cora jolted up, her body pressing against the chains as she began to scream again. Even through the liquid, Snake could see her eyes become bloodshot, and the veins that covered her face, arms and legs. He growled with almost an animalistic behavior. He pulled against his restraints, and yelled out to Cora who continued to give heart-wrenching screams. Through the rage that was building within him, it pained him so to see this woman be put through such strife. The Cyborg stepped over to him, slammed him back, and pulled another switch.

Snake's body tensed deeply as he fisted his hands. His head tilted to the ceiling and his face grimaced as he yelled through clenched teeth. His eyes were tightly shut, veins stretched across his neck and chest. No longer could he contain his yell as it erupted aloud. Every shock driven through his temple drained him of life; robbed him of his dignity, and stripped him clean of sexiness. Not likely, girls. The cyborg watched as his chest expanded and sweat formed from the crown of his head and trickled downward until it dropped onto his chest where it would continue to stream downward 'til it made pattern-less spots against the cold, tiled floor. The cyborg turned away and lowered its head in thought. If its eyes were visible, it would most likely be staring at the floor as it listened to both, Cora and Snake's, screams. The Cyborg began to walk off.

* * *

  


"Cora…Where are you?" She faintly breathed.

The elevator doors were ripped open. Kaplan sat abruptly up, and in an effort to move, she cringed in pain. She held her side as she quickly scooted her way to the back of the elevator.

"Get up!" Kaplan scowled at the sentries that flooded into the elevator heavily armed. Bracing her hand against the elevator's rail, she moved to stand but collapsed back to a sit.

"I..I can't."

The leading sentry nodded to another and he advanced forward, grabbing her up while the others held their aim on her. She yelled in protest and growled through clenched teeth. _That hurt!_She told him. The sentry supported her with a hand to her shoulder and the other to her waist. She made a mental note of his grasp. His hands were small even though gloved and weren't as manly as Snake's had been when she confronted him at his home. His bust was slightly bigger than the rest, but his size was slim. Just under the black mask, sable strands peaked out, messily tucked beneath it. She leaned in to whisper.

"_Lee-Anne?_"

The sentry looked down on her and his brown eyes narrowed on her. He winked. _So, it is her! _Kaplan sighed in relief. She knew with her on her side, she would be all right. Kaplan glanced back at the dozen sentries that trailed closely behind her. They all had their trained eye on her and wouldn't remove them even to blink. She frowned and turned back to what was ahead of her.

Kaplan slammed into the back of a cell. Smacking into the wall, she hid her face from the sentries as they slammed shut the door and called her obscene names. She glanced back at them from under her bangs and looked directly at Lee-Anne. She gave a slow nod to her captive and turned to her fellow officers. Disguising her voice, she said,

"Go back to your posts! I'll handle it from here."

The sentries hesitated as it sunk into their thick heads. Reluctantly nodding, they set apart to do their given task; patrol the compound and ask questions if they heard anything out of the ordinary. Kaplan turned in her direction and leaned her head against the wall, cringing as she held her side.

"What are you doing here?" Kaplan said almost breathlessly.

"I was sent in."

"…And the home-front?"

"Secured. What happened to Cora?"

Kaplan tapped her ear and Lee-Anne followed suit. "The last time I saw her was when we landed. Haven't talked to her since."

"And codec?"

"She doesn't use it."

"Hm." Lee-Anne looked away for a moment then returned her gaze to Kaplan. Lee-Anne nodded to a small cot in the corner of the cell. "Take a seat over there and I'll clean you up."

Kaplan moved along the wall until she can to the cot. She slowly sat down, and in the effort of doing so, cringed with agony. Once seated, she sighed and moved to lie down. Lee-Anne moved over to a medicine cabinet mounted on a wall near a clerk's desk. She sifted through the bottles, reading over the names until she found some painkillers, cotton swabs, gauze, and bandages. She shut the cabinet doors and carried the items over to the cell. She could see Kaplan lying down on the cot with an arm arched over her head, the other against her wound. She remained still, unmoving with little breaths of air.

"Kaplan?"

She didn't move or answer. She just lay there. Lee-Anne's heart skipped a beat.

"Kaplan?" She said, nearing the cell. She braced a free hand against the bars and peered further inside. "Kaplan! Wake up!"

For a moment she didn't move and Lee-Anne became worried. She opened the cells doors and stepped inside. Kaplan slowly directed her eyes toward her.

"I can hear you loud and clear. You needn't yell."

"You should have answered me. Almost thought you were…." Her voice trailed off.

"Dead?" Kaplan finished. Kaplan turned away, placing her eyes against the marks scraped into the concrete walls. She looked over the sticks etched beside one another. It must have been the days spent of an old inmate. "One shot can't kill me. It'd take a hell of a lot more to send me home."

Lee-Anne smiled for her apathy. She set the items down on the cot beside her and ordered her to sit up. In the effort, Lee-Anne found herself helping the wounded Kunoichi, who was never usually in need of help before. They had been friends for quite some time now. She was an even longer friend with Ayane, the one person she looked up to once Kaplan left the Faction. Kaplan hung her head low as Lee-Anne began her work. She waved away Lee-Anne's suggestion of downing the morphine pills—something in which she hated to do with all tablets. She explained that pain was what kept her going in that elevator, what kept her from blacking out into darkness. Even so, she was still weakened; defeated by the loss of blood and Lee-Anne prescribed that she got some rest and plenty of it. She dressed the gunshot wound with a prophylactic antibiotic of penicillin, gauzed it, then bandaged it. She sat back and Kaplan sighed.

"When'd you learn to be a medic?"

"Mei Ling taught me a thing or two."

"How is she?"

"Good."

"Hmm." Kaplan nodded, lowering her shirt. "How'd you find me?"

"We don't have cameras here for nothing."

"So you knew we were already here."

"Yep." She got up and stepped out of the cell.

"And your getup?" Kaplan asked, watching her.

"Temporary. I'm a neutral operative." She returned with a uniform in her hands and tossed it on the bed beside her. Kaplan picked it up and looked it over.

"And this?"

"_Your_getup. Put it on when the lights shut off. The cameras are blind in the dark." She stepped once more out of the cell and tossed the used materials into the trash. Then she began closing the cell door. Kaplan looked up.

"What're you doing?"

"Leaving you a way out. Remember when the lights shut off. Get some sleep. You'll need it."

"Right."

Kaplan watched as Lee-Anne went down the hall. When Lee-Anne disappeared through the double security doors, she sighed. She swiped her hands through the clothing, feeling around it for anything, something that could be used to pick the locks on the doors or disarm the security system. A security card slipped out of one of the pockets and landed at her feet. She claimed it. **_Security Card Levels 5 & 6_**was on it. She smirked.

"_Thank you, Lee-Anne._But there's no way I'm staying in here."


	12. The Release

April 18, 2004 – Liquid Compound – Holding Facility & Torture Chambers

-Kuroi Tori "A Kunoichi's Last Dance"

[This chapter lacks the motivation and drive I once had. ;_; sorry guys. I'll try harder on the next chapters.]

_ W-What?…… Ugh………Shit._

_"Time to release you, Snake."_ A voice. A Gunmetal and Black suit stood before a large glass, watching Snake, as he stood strapped within the electrical contraption just as he was six years before. A hand moved to a switch and pulled it, enabling an automatic shut down of Snake's chamber. The suit stepped back, crossed his arms, and watched.__

A whirring noise began to decrease around him. The noise drifted far away from his hearing and his eyes remained closed while his head hung low. He groaned lightly, turning his head slowly from left to right as his brows furrowed. His eyes began to open, unable to adjust to the bright lights or put into focus the objects of the room. The tassels of his bandana stayed unmoving and his brown hair lay frozen atop his head. _Click! Click! Chling! Chling!_

Snake crumbled forward with a groan onto the cold, tiled floor. He struggled to kneel, breathing heavily as he looked around the room. No one in sight. _What the hell set him free? _

The entrance door slid open and in walked the Gunmetal and Black suit. Snake withdrew from sight, backing into a corner wall. He peeked out, watching the cyborg slowly advance further into the room with his arms crossed and stance, elite. Snake narrowed his eyes. 

"Snake." The cyborg said, stopping within the center of the room. Both arms became unfolded and fell to the sides of his body. He looked from left to right, searching. Snake watched, hesitating to move. "I know you're here, Snake. You don't have a lot of time."

Snake took in a sharp gasp. His vision doubled slightly, leaving him dizzy in an instant. He grasped the wall. His internal muscles tightened and he grasped his chest, feeling his heart slam against his rib cage. _What the hell is happening to me?_ He staggered forward, capsizing a table of utensils similar to that of a doctor's, and collapsed onto the floor. The Cyborg noticed Snake as he layered the floor, grasping his chest and wheezing. He advanced. Two digits fell to Snake's neck, checking his pulse.

"They've already given him the dose." He muttered softly.

Gloved hands worked to pull Snake over to a table where he could be put to lie down. Snake struggled to open his eyes. A blurry image of the cyborg stood over him, checking his pulse, breaths, and temperature. The splashes of color began to come together into a form: slender, soft, and almost womanly. He could almost see the face behind the dark visor, if only it wasn't so dark. He tried to lift his head to get a better look but the cyborg pushed him back and commanded him not to move.

"Who are you?" He grumbled in a daze. He dropped his head back against the table and groaned. "Who…are you?"

Solid felt his mouth fly open and become flushed by a tart liquid. "Swallow" was the only reply he received. Snake flew up and onto his side, sputtering upon the nasty taste that overtook his mouth. Under the little hair that overlapped his bandana, he stared at the other. Heavily breathing he waited and the medicine started to take effect. His vision began to unravel from its watery state and produce his perfect 20/20 vision. _WHAT?!_

"You!" Snake staggered back against the table away from the other. He quickly searched for a useful tool to defend himself with, but there was nothing. _Liquid left nothing._ The other straightened before him, drawing out a USP Socom similar to that of the mercenary's. Snake froze, but not in fear, in caution. He watched the other with his face hidden beneath the shadow of the dark visor. The cyborg stood erect as he held his aim upon him. Outlined in Gunmetal and Black, the once womanly figure Snake imagined, became manly. Or maybe it was the suit that portrayed it so. "What are you doing here?"

            "I'm getting you out." Snake listened, trying to depict whether it be a male or female behind the distorted voice and suit. He wasn't sure but gained a hunch. He glanced around.

"Getting me out? But you just—" He paused, drawing in a thought. The suit tilted his head in question. "My gear?"

 "In the locker room on the upper floor." 

Snake nodded then tossed his head in Cora's direction. "And her?"

"She is not in my objectives."

"But I am?"

"You're to be looked after. She must remain here."

"By who? The Patriots?"

"No. SNIPE."

"SNIPE? Is that your name?"

"No. **S**ilent **N**egations and **I**nfiltrations of **P**owerful **E**gomaniacs."

Snake gave a flat look. "You're joking…right?"

"Do you see me smiling?" Obviously enough, Snake couldn't see _anything_ past the getup. He frowned and the cyborg shrugged, flexing its muscles in the process. Snake could almost hear the cyborg sigh. "I was sent here to give support. You're lucky I didn't kill you. That too is in my objectives."

 "How do I know you're not some spy sent by the patriots to take me out or just some guy in a suit playing **_Shinobi_**? I need a name."

The cyborg paused and remained quiet for quite some time. Snake rolled his eyes and began to turn away. When he did speak, Snake returned to him, his attention.

"Call me…Silver."

"Silver…?" Snake scoffed, recalling the list of names the ninja have given him through his missions. Deepthroat was the most memorable, Gray Fox, then came the nameless comrade, and Mr. X. Now it was Silver.

"…Uh-huh… Thanks, but no thanks. I can take care of myself. I don't need some katana-wielding cunt following me." He paused thinking about the 3 Kunoichi that assisted him within the short period of time. He passed a hand along his mouth, still hating the taste he'd consumed, then stepped down from the table and walked toward Cora. "I don't need another."

By the way the cyborg lowered his head, you'd have to assume that he was most likely glaring, resenting his comment. The cyborg turn its grip on the Socom, fitting the barrel into his palm and offering Snake the butt. He accepted.

"I'm returning this even though I resent what you just said. I hope the passion for your friend is stronger than that of your attitude." Said the cyborg nodding in Cora's direction. Snake feigned a sigh, turning back to Cora.

"I need one thing from you," He said, holstering the Socom in the only place he could, his boxers. The cyborg lifted its head a bit, listening. "Get my gear and see if you can find something for her."

With a bit of hesitation, the cyborg nodded, pivoting on his heel and starting toward the door. Snake turned toward Cora.

The light buzzing that engulfed Cora's tank was still flowing and she remained unmoving. He straightened, quickly making his way over to a lever, pulling it to disarm her chamber.

"Cora?" He watched and waited until the bubbles and liquid died down. Inside, she remained unmoving. Simmering almost, within the liquidation. He pressed a hand against the tank and stared at her. The abrasions, sizzling burn marks that crossed her face and the slow-paced breaths she wheezed through her mask. His face contorted to that of sympathy. Slowly, the water began to drain through the bottom holes below her feet. The mask mounted to her face fell away and slowly nestled at the bottom of the tank with bubbles still escaping from it. Still, she didn't move.

Her eyes remained closed as well as her mouth, although the tiniest of air bubbles were able to escape the corners of it. He pulled another switch and looked back to the tank. The thick glass doors slid aside and around, leaving him within arms length of touching her. He stepped forward, extending his arms to wrap around her body and lifted her from the chains. Into his arms she fell, choking up the chemical liquid in which she was swimming in, and shivered against him.

"S-snake." she whispered, shuddering a breath into his ear. He looked down on her and she dug her face into his chest hoping to find warmth. She did, but not without the presence of sweat. She felt uncomfortable, knowing deeply that this was a rare move even for her, but she didn't care and neither did he. He knew her too well. At this moment, she needed him—which was something she rarely needed at all—and at this moment, he would assist. "W-where are we, S-snake?"

"We're going to get you cleaned up. Then find some gear." He replied softly. He thought to himself that he needed to get dressed also or else he'd be subjected to hypothermia—_like that could ever happen._ She didn't reply as he near the corner table. Her body felt limp in his arms and he saw that her head dipped back, bouncing like a yo-yo. Lightly shaking her, he found that she had faded away into unconsciousness. He laid her down.

"Humph." Sounded from the gunmetal and black ninja posted behind a wall of flat screens. His hand lowered from his chin to the side where he would then pivot on one heel and turn in the direction of an exit. An index arose and hit the switch against the wall, while the other held an olive green suit. The room became enveloped in darkness like it had been before the Cyborg's arrival.

--

Liquid stared at the doorway as it slid open then closed. He idly ran a hand against his light-shaven face as he stared at the figure who approached. He nodded, acknowledging the cyborg strolling in.

"Back so soon?"

"Yes."

"How are they?"

"On the verge of termination."

"Good." He removed his feet from the corner of his desk and let them fall to the floor. Leaning forward, he propped his chin against his folded hands "Now see to it that their bodies are disposed of. Burn them if you have to."

The cyborg paused, lowering his head as if looking to the floor.

"Something wrong with what I asked?" asked Liquid, watching him. The Cyborg straightened.

"No." He paused. "But one question?"

"Make it quick." Said Liquid, leaning back in his swivel chair. The cyborg nodded.

"Why do you hate him so?"

"Who?"

"Snake, of course." Liquid gave a flat look as if to say 'why must you go there?' He then nodded seeing that it was okay for him to answer such a question. He brought a hand to his chin and directed his eyes toward the ceiling to collect his thoughts and he began.

"He wasn't my favorite kind of brother. Big Boss favored the cunt more so I never had a chance to develop a relationship with my oh-so-loving father. I was shipped off to wars as a child to build a strong character while the loving hardships escaped both, Solid Snake & Solidus." With that, he nodded, feeling that it was all he could give without alluding him of his personal vendetta of Snake having the better genes, or the better sense of style that he lacked. Liquid could pass with a grade C if put to a test in comparison with his brothers. But he would continue to blame Solid for his many flaws. And Solidus for…whatever it was that he had.

"Then why aren't you as angry with Solidus as you are with Snake?" The cyborg hesitated to ask. He knew it wasn't right, but a chance at knowledge was always at hand. Liquid didn't answer. 

"I think it's time you returned to Snake."

With no further questioning, he nodded, turning swiftly to face the door and advance to it. The cyborg gave a light shrug and chuckle beneath the shield as he disappeared through the doorway.

"The wrong damn uniform." A voice grumbled. Dog tags snatched from a neck, fell away from gloved hands and clunked against the wall, collecting along the floor. 

A set of double doors flew open, letting in a .357 Desert Eagle followed by the rest of the carrier's body. She moved against the wall, just barely touching it as she held the desert eagle up and slowly peered around the next corner. He stood there, a sentry, on guard, intently searching around with his eyes. He was alone and it made her job a little easier. She kneeled down in place and peered farther out into the hall, aiming her infrared-beamed handgun toward the sentry. She let her weight lean her farther to the left, giving him clear view of her position if and only if the fool had been looking. He wasn't. She cocked back the hammer, let the beam settle against his throat then moved an index to the trigger. Time elapsed as she waited for the right moment. The moment when he'd once again awaken, stretch, and yawn. She watched as he just stood there loosely clutching the AK-109 in his hands as he rocked slightly back and forth with sleep. The deep snores that washed through the hall and into her ears played repeatedly. She froze. Her eyes spotted something ominous and froze on the object. Whirring with noise, the security camera stopped in her direction and halted, watching her every move. The sentry snored himself awake, shaken by the noise he had conjured in his sleep. She immediately pulled back, placing her back flat against the wall.

"Damn it." She whispered. She leaned out, peeking with one eye around the corner. The camera had turned away and the sentry had fallen asleep again. She looked around. To her left was a thin layer of wall with a small space for her to stand. According to its location and position, she would be cleared of the camera's view, but left with no other alternative for sneaking past the sentry. She'd need a way past him if she were to move on. She looked around once more. _There_, a ventilation shaft above a stack of boxes behind the space she first saw. She peered around the corner.

The camera was turned now in the opposite direction, but the sentry had started to walk. **_In her direction!_** She fell back against the wall and drew in a deep breath. She lowered a bit, waiting for him to turn the corner. And he did.

The guard yelped as he was pulled aside by his arm and held against the wall by his neck. She told him to strip and he started to shake. She snatched the AK from his hands and pointed it at him, once again commanding him to remove his garments and hand them over. And he did. He hopped with one leg out of the pants and worked to remove his top. He handed them to her then moved to his socks and boots, untying the strings and shuffling out of them. He handed them to her. She looked him over, then snatched the dog tags from his neck and pulled the beret from his head. She nodded to her right and told him to move to her desired location. A locker.

"Get in!" She said watching the trembling guard step into rectangular box. She kicked shut the door and lowered her gun. She turned to grab some boxes of porno magazines and mail clippings and stacked them on top of each other in front of the locker. "Make any noise and I'll come back to kill you. Got that?"

The sentry remained silent.

The clothes were carefully put on in a blind spot of both, the camera and locker. The B.D.Us were a perfect fit for yet a second time. Only this time, it was the correct uniform. The last was meant for the third sub level at the shift of the following day. She learned that when questioned by one of the sentries who thought the getup was suspicious. He replied by firing on her, without even interrogating whether her 'work schedule' was confused. She pulled the black ski mask over her head and tucked in the dark tresses, then moved to tie the strings of her boots. She straightened and grabbed up the AK-109 from beside the locker. She smirked, testing the sentry hidden inside by banging on the locker wall.

"You awake in there??"

The sentry gave a muffled yell sounding relatively close to 'get me out of here, please!'. She shook her head.

"Can't do that. You'll report to your friends. Hopefully someone will find you." She fired off two shots to the locker and stepped off toward the hall with the security camera. She was undetected by the camera, and she liked that. She continued to walk. Meanwhile the locker began to leak a dark crimson liquid from the slits at the bottom. Creating a large puddle in the center of the floor.

"Snake!" Hal called. "Snake! Can you read me!? Snake!"

"Ot- ..-on…? I…ca-...-ear….yo-. …Tr-smi-n…bro-en. Can-…f-nc..-ion." replied snake. He tapped his ear and winced at the screeching feedback.

"Snake?! Damn!" Otacon peered from behind the tree. A sentry was close by still surveying the area. Otacon knew if he were spotted it'd all be over for him, Snake, the Kunoichi, and this mission. He leaned back and tapped in another frequency. It began to ring. **_Brrrt Brrrt!_**

"Kap, here."

"Kaplan, where's Snake?"

"I don't know. Where's Cora?"

"I don't know." He paused. "I can't get in touch with Snake. There seems to be some sort of interference in our transmission."

"Shit! " Otacon raised a brow at the woman's yell. A loud smack followed by a short sizzling sound occurred. He could hear a small clanking noise in the background followed by her strenuous grunts. The sound of a metal gate banged against the support holds and Kaplan chuckled lightly to herself. "As easy as cake."

"You okay over there? What's happening?"

"Yeah. Just freed myself."

"Where are you?"

"Leaving the holding facility." She whispered. A bang noise emits. "Ow!-damn things."

"Holding facility? Kaplan, I need you to find Snake."

"How much are you paying?"

"Uh….well-"

"Otacon, I'm kind of on a mission here. I'm sure Snake can handle himself. Isn't he supposedly a Legend? The way I see it, a little communication error between you and him isn't something to get worried about."

"Kaplan look,—"

"Can you patch through a heat sensor through my radar? I can't see a thi--Agh!" Otacon heard a loud crash followed by continuous thuds and grunts until a final smack ended the six-second noise. Kaplan fell silent.

"Hey! You okay? Kaplan?" Otacon's voice beamed in her ear.

"I'm… I'm okay. I'm okay. Just… tripped over some stairs." She felt around in the dark and held onto a firm surface, pulling herself up. She leaned against that surface and sighed, looking around at the dark. "I need a light source or something."

"I'm patching in the heat sensors. Snake may not be able to double back for me. Unless, of course,…you…"

"Unless I come and get you?"

"…Yeah, if you would."

Kaplan hesitated, drawing in the silence. Otacon waited, growing anxious because the sentry continued to step closer to his location. He was making his 5th round of patrolling and Otacon wasn't sure how much longer he could stay hidden.

"Fine. Where are you?"

"I'll send you the coordinates." Otacon began transmitting the data through codec using the nanomachine com-chip he installed with the sensor system. "There."

Kaplan grunted. "That's a bit out of my way."

Otacon fell to a whisper as the sentry neared his position. "But can you do it?"

"Of course. But this'll cost extra from Philanthropy."

"I'll pay you from my personal earnings."

Kaplan paused, considering the thought. "Fair enough."

"I'll be there in 15. Can you hold out that long?"

"Can you make it here in 5? I don't think I can wait 15 minutes."

Kaplan grunted. "Just wait there, I'll be around."

"Good. And hurry."

"Whatever."


End file.
